Flash SI: Changing Fate
by Cra5hoveride2
Summary: Watch as somebody else is reborn as Barry Allen the fastest man alive he is the Flash. Will he make the same choices or will he make better ones with knowledge of the future to create a brighter one. Self-inserted Flash story.
1. Reborn As Barry Allen

**Disclaimer: I suppose many of you Fanfictioner of are wondering why I deleted both of my stories A Hero rises and Flashes fate it is simply I very disappointed in myself because each of them I tried to power through them rush it until I Realized I was missing one thing patience I need patience so from now on I will do quality not quantity.**

**I wish to sincerely apologize to those who liked reading those stories and wish to see more of it. I promise I will give them another try something similar to them but there are going to be some changes I will make to it. Let's be honest though there were mistakes I made in my writing it wasn't because I was lazy no, it was because I lacked patience so from here on out I promise to do better. And jeez writing is so much harder than it looks I honestly have no idea how the authors Maroon smoke I really love his stories especially worlds apart one those who haven't seen it should read it. It is a very good story and Incredibly well written and detailed.**

*Beep* *Beep* I woke up startled hearing my alarm but it wasn't my alarm in fact this didn't even look like my room.

Where am I? I looked around to notice it had quite a few books related to physics and chemistry I found one book that was tilted _Particle accelerator is it safe? _By Dr Harrision wells and the biography of him. I suddenly realized I was in the DC Universe and the only person who I knew who collected books of him was Barry Allen I pinched myself to make sure I was not dreaming. I was not I used the windows reflection and got a good look and saw that I was the Grant Gustin Barry Allen no, I did not have blond hair or blue eyes if your wondering.

This is crazy I was like inside the matrix. Wait a minute isn't Harrison Wells Eobard Thawne the Reverse-Flash also known as Professor Zoom. I am so scared and excited right now the Flash was one of my most favorite superheroes because of Eobard Thawne he's responsible for the Flashes tragic backstory and ironically he created him they are similar in a lot of ways and had big differences between them. They were both scientists gifted with high intelligence, both study the speed force and are speedsters but the differences between them are one was of evil and one was good, Eobard created the negative speed force and Barry used just the speed force.

The bigger question is what year is it I know I don't have the flash's speed so that would mean the particle accelerator hasn't exploded yet. Barry's laptop but how can I use I don't know his password wait the password was Nora Allen I wasn't just in Barry's body I had his memories as well. I also have his pain, love, and for his mother guilt that I was alive and she wasn't, pain of what it felt like when I lost her, and love for all the times she took care of me and helped me through my fears. Barry's father or my since I'm him now I feel determination to prove he was inconnect and anger at Joe for not believing his father was inconnect. Only I knew who Nora allen murder was doctor Harrison Wells or Eobard Thawne other wise known as the Reserve-Flash. I typed the password in and then the computer began to load I looked up the date it said April 26th 2013 just 7 months before the particle accelerator explosion.

I began browsing the web finding sightings and rumors of a bat like creature. It appears Batman is just began his first year in Gotham. I managed to find out a few of his rogue galley Riddle, Mad Hatter, Bane, Scarecrow, and Joker no two face yet Harvey Dent is still the DA hasn't had half his face burned off.I didn't find any information about Superman I must be in the arrowverse not the DC universe or superman hasn't made his appearance yet. If I recall from the arrowverse didn't batman disappear three years ago in season six of arrow and the news article flash vanishes in crisis from what I remember from the show and youtube videos it appears the flash was destined to die. It was true Oliver did make a deal with the monitor to save Barry and Kara but it looked like only Supergirl was going to live while the Flash and Green Arrow died. There is some good news though I have until April 25, 2024 not 2019 December 10.

I looked up the hood or Green Arrow sightings in Star City it appears he hasn't been seen in months must be on the island blaming himself for Tommy death. Still though it makes me wonder is Superman on this earth and hasn't made his appearance yet is it going to be like the Man of Steel and is going to happen in the year 2013. Would that change Joe opinion about Henry Allen being incorrect and believe that the man in the yellow suit did exist questions, questions, questions.

If Superman did exist then would villains like Darkseid, Steppenwolf, Lex Luthor and Brainiac exist as well. This makes me wonder, should I change things for the better Eobard might have been a liar but he was right about one thing, there are consequences to time travel but technically I didn't time travel I just have knowledge of the future screw it I am going to change things for the better.

I had a few goals in mind to set up a better future for everyone Goal 1: Meet up with Batman to stop him from disappearing Goal 2: Stop the flash from die in the crisis. Goal 3: Form up a justice league in this universe. I still needed to be careful with my tinkering it could have dire consequences that may come back to bite me like in season 5 when team Flash destroyed cicada's dagger freeing Eobard from prison in 2049, erasing Nora from existence, and accelerating the time table of when Crisis on Infinite Earth happened.

Barry's computer or well my computer lets just go with that my computer said 7:39. I'm going to assume this is when I just started to become a junior CSI before Ralph Dibny lost his job changing his fate is one of the first changes I need to make.

I began to head downstairs and saw Joe making breakfast appears to be scrambled eggs and bacon. Joe West this is the man who took care of Barry after his Mom died installed his Ideals into him and helped him heal from the traumatic experience he witnessed when he was 11 years old.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute Iris" Joe said not looking back to see who it was.

I know why he thought I was Iris Barry usually wakes up late not early I was what you call an early morning person. "I am sorry to break it to you Joe but I'm not Iris" I said.

Joe looked behind and saw it was Barry not Iris. "Oh sorry Barr I didn't expect you to be up so early." Joe said looking a bit surprised to see Barry up this early.

"Early it's only what 7:40 but I guess compared to the amount of times I woke up late this is considered early isn't it" I said in a joking manner.

Joe chuckled "Yeah, I guess it is isn't".

"It is the day I start as Junior CSI isn't I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said. I also had Barry intelligent from his degrees in chemistry and physics

"Yeah it is a good way to make a first impression on the lead detective unlike your interview with captain Singh" Joe said.

I remember this from Barry's memories he didn't arrive late per say just at the very last second. "What I didn't arrive late for my interview" I said.

"No, you didn't however you did arrive at the very last second and I suggest you get ready for the case" Joe said.

"Right" I simply said. I did just that picked a pair of clothes to wear took a quick shower and brush my teeth. When I finished all of that I got a good look at my grant gustin look in my old life I wasn't what you would call good looking but not ugly either but I couldn't help but admire how good looking I was now.

"If your done admiring yourself in the mirror can I use the bathroom" a familiar voice said. I saw who it was Iris West Barry's adopted sister and love interest. I always thought people were unfair calling her poison to Barry I will admit she has made her own mistakes but everyone has. I respected there beliefs of what they thought of her but I think they made it a bit one sided there are two sides to every story. Still though should I follow canon from the show have a relationship with her. No there wasn't a guarantee I would survive or stop Crisis on Infinite Earths even with all the extra time I wouldn't want to break someone heart knowing I was destined to die.

"Right sorry everyone keeps telling me how young I look I'll probably still look this way when I am 50" I said jokingly. Which was true when I got my powers I wouldn't be able to age or it would happen very slowly. Speaking of which would my powers would be comic book version or tv show version. If it was comic book version my healing factor would be able to rival with Wolverine's healing factor and move at unbelievably high speeds. I understood why they made the tv shows flashes speed and healing factor more water down they didn't want to make Barry too overpowered still it would cool to be able to travel at such high speeds and heal nearly instantaneously.

Iris smiled "Well you seem to be in a very good mood today".

"Iris today's the day I start as a junior CSI I am kinda excited and want to make a good impression on the detective leading the case" I said.

"Well at least you get to pick the job you want to do" Iris bitterly said.

Oh yeah Iris was upset at Joe for not letting her being a cop. "Iris you know Joe only stopped you from being cop because he cares and wants to keep you safe," I said diplomatically.

"Sounds like you seem to be siding with dad" Iris said sounding upset.

"Hardly Iris I'm merely stating someone's side of the story there needs to be two sides of them or else it's going to be straight up propaganda after all there is a difference between bias writing and truthful writing" I said referring to her getting into journalism.

Iris gave me a wide eyed look.

"What"? I asked wondering why she was giving me such a surprised look.

"Nothing Barry It's just what you said was incredibly wise" Iris said recovering from Barry's words of wisdom

"I'm inclined to agree with Iris those were some words of wisdom" Joe said impressed by Barry's speech.

"Oh I was just merely speaking from the heart" I replied humbly I was surprised as well it just happened, I just felt what was best to say.

"Yeah, well I came up here to inform you and Iris breakfast is ready" Joe said.

"Well, I am all done Iris you better get ready before I eat all the bacon" I said.

"You better save some for me Barry Allen" Iris said.

"No promises Ms. West" I smirked.

I finished all my breakfast and despite me joking early I did leave behind some bacon Iris.

"Well now that you're all finished with your Breakfast Barr we better get going down to the station" Joe said.

"Ok Joe I'll get my shoes on and head out into the car," I said.

The drive to the CCPD was pretty quiet I was currently thinking what I could say to stop Ralph from evidence tampering and find proof that the husband was guilty of murdering his wife.

"Barr you ok"? Joe asked.

"Huh uh yeah I'm good just thinking" I said.

"About what"? Joe questioned.

"About my first day as a CSI I'm a little nervous," I lied. I couldn't just tell him I'm someone else reborn in barry's body if he didn't believe Barry's Mom was killed by a man who could move superfast what would make him believe this.

Joe laughed at that "Barr you can relax I was nervous the first day when I first started out as a cop".

I smiled, there was one question that was bothering me though.

"Joe, I have a question, how is it you find the courage to risk your life out there knowing you might not make it back". Curious how does he do it when he doesn't have any powers whatsoever.

Joe sighed "Well to tell you the truth Barr I'm always afraid to go out there knowing I might not make back home to see you and Iris but I became a cop to keep people safe all of it is because of Honor, Duty, Serve and Protect".

I know that there are some heroes out there who don't have powers but I've always wondered where they find their courage. I've always wanted to be a superhero to have powers to help people but also scared having to run headlong into danger knowing I might not make it back.

I realized we arrived me and Joe entered the station to find the lead detective Ralph Dibny running one of Barry's very first cases. I decided now would be a good time to introduce myself "Hi my name is Barry Allen and this is my adopted father Joe West but you might know him as Detective West" I said holding my hand out to shake.

"Hello, nice to meet you rookie I'm Detective Ralph Dibny I take your our junior CSI" Ralph said accepting the hand shake.

Rookie I thought oh right I realized that's what Ralph called Barry from the show of when they first met.

"Well hopefully not junior for long I'm looking forward to cracking this case wide open" I said optimistically.

"So, what have we got" Joe asked.

Ralph handed Joe a case file "Homicide, our top suspect was the husband so far all of the evidence we collected is circumstantial the report from the Medical examiner indicates a stab wound to the heart," Ralph said.

"All of the evidence is circumstantial you still haven't been able to find anything solid, no murder weapon" I asked.

"Nope none so far unless the husband covered up the evidence of a murder weapon" Ralph said.

"You think he did it?" Joe asked.

Ralph smirked "Of course he did the neighbors said they heard the couple yelling at each other in the middle of the night"

"Then let's go to the crime scene maybe there was something you missed" I said.

"Eagered to get to work aren't you rookie but first let's show you to the crime lab of where you'll be working" Ralph said Leading me towards the crime lab just like the one in the show except the billboard didn't have all of the leads and clues of where Barry was hoping to prove his dad was inconnect.

"Here this is your CSI kit" Ralph said giving it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Why aren't there more CSIs here" I asked curious.

"Well we don't get a lot of people in Central City who want to be CSIs they are more interest in working at STAR labs" Ralph explained.

Makes sense who would want to work as a CSIs when you get work for someone and place they could potentially be world changing technically it will be world changing just not how they imagined it.

"Barry maybe I should tag along with the case" Joe said.

"Joe, relax I got this I maybe new but I can't ride with training wheels forever" I said confidently.

"Ok just be careful" Joe said.

Ralph took me in a police cruiser and drove to the crime scene it didn't take long to arrive I saw the house lined with yellow tape. We exited the car to enter the house to find it a mess to find blood splatter with a footprint on it.

"So we found nothing indicating solid evidence that the husband was the murder no fingerprints or DNA samples and no witnesses that saw what had happened" I asked

"Yes, that about sums it up he said he stepped in his wife pool blood by accident saying he found her like this in case you're wondering," Ralph said clearly sounding frustrated not being able to find anything solid.

"Why don't look in one of the other rooms to see if there is a clue" Ralph suggested. But I knew exactly what he was about to do this must be the scene where he miraculously found the knife.

"Ralph I know what your about to do and you shouldn't" I said.

Ralph didn't even bother to try to lie about it "What would you suggest we do huh were currently running out of time Allen all of the evidence is adding up to him we just need something solid to convict him," Ralph stressfully said.

"Ralph you swore an oath to uphold the law," I said.

"I also swore an oath to protect people to stop bad guys like him sometimes the end justifies the means now all I'm asking is for you to turn around and let me do the rest" Ralph said.

"Ok sure why not its crafty, clever you'll do the right thing, sure you might lose your job be alone for the rest of your life none of your friends or family will talk to you again, you'll be angry at them for a few years from now but it fades it evolves into self pity but one day you'll realize you made the wrong choice" I said repeating what Ralph said to Joe.

"Anyway I never saw anything" I replied turning around.

Ralph was looking at the knife he was confident at first he was making the right choice but right now he was hesitating whether this was the right choice or not the way Barry talked it sounded like he was speaking from experience. Ralph slowly put the knife back on the racket. "Ok rookie what would you have in mind we do" Ralph said.

"We do what you suggested early search the rest of the place to see if there was something we missed" I said. We searched for hours for even the slightest hair of evidence hehehe get it hair crime scene evidence. Until I found a mirror similar to the one from the tv show this could give us photographic evidence.

"Ralph I think I found something solid" I said gesturing towards the mirror.

Ralph raised an eyebrow of confusion "I don't understand hows a mirror suppose to help us" Ralph asked.

I grinned "Ralph this mirror uses old window photography meaning"

"We would be able to get pictures of what happened here" Ralph finished.

"Wow I've got to say Allen you are incredibly clever" Ralph praised.

"Thanks Ralph but let's save our celebration victory when we get these photos," I said. We managed to gather the photos and thankfully a get just enough clear view to show it was the husband attacking the wife. We drove back to the police station with the photographic evidence we gathered.

I found out that Cecile is the DA "Please tell me you have some new evidence linking the suspect to the crime" Cecile asked.

"Oh we have evidence alright solid evidence proving it was him" Ralph said giving the photos to Cecile.

Cecile began looking through the pictures "This proves he's guilty excellent work Detective Dibny" Cecile praised.

"Oh well thank you Cecile but it wasn't me who found the proof we needed it was Barry" Ralph modestly said.

Cecile turned her attention towards me "You found the proof we needed but your only what 12" Cecile said looking surprised.

Ralph couldn't help himself he laughed at that. "Well she got your there Allen you do look pretty young" Ralph said.

"I am actually 24 thank you very much first off how can I be 12 when I am over 6 feet tall" I retorted. "And two I'm junior CSI working for this Department" I said.

"Oh you're Barry Allen Sorry" Cecile Apologizes. "I'm DA Cecile Horten Joe has told me so much about you I just didn't expect you to be so young" Cecile said.

I ignored the young part and Said "All good things I hope". Realizing now having Barry's looks is a gift and a curse. A gift for having charming good looks and a curse people will think I am 12 years old.

"Anyway thank you for all of the evidence you've gathered" Cecile said taking the evidence needed to prosecute the suspect.

It was over for the suspect in just a couple minutes the photos were more than enough to convince the Judge and Jury that the suspect was guilty. The suspect lawyer desperately tried to fight back saying it was false evidence but it was a losing battle. The suspect plea saying he was insane but unfortunately for him that only dug him a dipper hole getting him a one way trip to arkham asylum.

I laughed my head off knowing he was going to be put in a place where some of the most insane and violent criminals live. Ralph invited me to jitters to celebrate our victory we were both laughing at the fact where a sane man was being transported into a place where some of the most sick and crazy people live oh the irony of it.

"Jeez talk about rotten luck" Ralph commented about the fact the man was about to be transported to a city that was considered Hell.

"I know to be put into a place where some of the most evil men on earth live" I said which was true Joker, Bane, and Riddler were considered the worst of the worst.

"Yeah, I actually feel kinda bad for him now," Ralph said.

"You really feel bad for him" I asked curious if he did

"Yep, to be put in a place where the Joker lives" Ralph shivers.

"Your afraid of the Joker" I asked

"Yeah he actually gave me a not so irrational fear clowns now" Ralph said.

"Oh and Allen I don't know if I ever got to say this but thank you" Ralph said.

"For what?" I asked but I already knew what it was.

"For stopping me from making the greatest mistake of my life" Ralph said.

"I thought I was doing the right thing but I wasn't if I allowed the end to justify the means I would be no better than the criminals" Ralph confesses if it wasn't for Barry stopping him from doing that he would have lost his job, his friends, and family.

"The way you talk it almost sounded like you were speaking from experience" Ralph said.

I decided this was a good time to tell him Bar- no my tragic backstory. "Yes, When I was 11 years old my Mom was murdered by a man made of red lightning in a yellow suit and my father is rotting in iron heights for her murder for a crime he never commited I tried to tell the cops, the shrinks but they all told me what I saw was impossible" I confessed somberly I could feel my chest tighten at the loss.

I saw Ralph's shocked expression "You Probably think I'm crazy," I said.

"No, Barry I believe you" Ralph said.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Of course that's what friends are for right we look out for each other," Ralph said.

"Besides I can relate to you somewhat I may have not lost mother and watch as my father get sent to prison for it but I did lose a father" Ralph said.

"He just walked out on me and my mother when I was 8 years old" Ralph

I remembered this from season 4 of the flash "You never tried to reach him" I asked curiously.

"I did but I could never find him guess he didn't want to be found," Ralph said.

"I'm sorry Ralph but we better get moving, we still need to file and categorize all of the evidence," I said.

Ralph sighed at this he liked doing his job he was a very good detective about every other part of his job he liked except this. "Don't remind me Barry" Ralph said.

We headed back to the station I was cleaning up and organizing my work area after me and Ralph were done organizing all of the evidence.

Ralph arrived towards my work area with a box I had a sneaky suspicion of exactly what it was. Wanted to solve this case where eobard couldn't see me but decided against it would look suspicious that I wasn't trying to solve my Mothers besides with ralph helping me solve it. It would throw Eobard off his game making him more paranoid than he already was.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"The murder of Nora Allen yes it is" Ralph said.

"I went over this case a couple times already and found one suspicious things the jury moved a little too quickly to have your father convicted if you ask me," Ralph said.

"Thank you ralph it's good to have somebody who believes my father is inconnect" I said graciously.

"No problem we will prove that your Father is inconnect and get justice for your Mother that's a promise" Ralph swore. Both Barry and Ralph began looking over the evidence of the Nora Allen murder.

…

Unknown to Ralph and Barry one man was watching the whole ordeal behind a camera Harrison wells otherwise known as Eobard Thawne the Reverse-Flash.

Eobard didn't expect this to happen, no, no, no, this doesn't make any sense in the timeline Barry got Ralph fired for committing evidence tampering but it appears Barry found evidence to prove that the suspect was guilty and was credited for it.

"Gideon, Show me the future" Eobard said. Gideon showed the news Article Flash Vanishes in Crisis on april 25th timeline remained intact that was all that matters as long as he gets home.


	2. Meeting A Legend

5 Months Later

My name is Barry Allen its 5 months since I've been reborn as the fastest man alive and a lot has changed for one somebody new was hired as CSI to help and his name is August Heart. It's surprising to see him this soon from what I call from the comic books and TV show August here is supposedly Godspeed but is from the future. I checked to see if he was a speedster from the future by taking a blood sample when he cut himself but his DNA was completely human, mind you I don't what mutated speedster DNA looks like but there are no abnormalities in it making it different from ordinary human. Me and August have bonded a lot in the crime lab finding out we actually had quite a bit in common and solving cases together. I still find it a little hard to believe he is a supervillain since I even decided to invite him over at Joes for dinner and Ralph was there to surprisingly he and August got along really well. The three of us have bonded a lot these past months since I was reborn as Barry Allen and changed Ralph Dibny fate also known as the Elongated Man. It makes me wonder how did godspeed became the way he was and become evil he seems like such a good guy but then again Harrison Wells did as well. I also scheduled visits with my dad telling him all that has happened he was happy to know I made new friends and having a successful job. I haven't told him that Harrison Wells is the man who killed my mom and neither August or Ralph. My relationship with Captain Singh is better due to me arriving to work early instead of arriving late or at the very last minute in the TV show.

I also decided to make myself a high protein diet and go work out at a gym to build myself some muscle mass. Joe was rather surprised at my commitment and asked why now I told him I was a bit skinny and needed work out some more. These past 5 months I've been doing a lot of running, lifting weights, and endurance training. I've managed to grow 3 more inches taller and staturing at 6 feet and 3 inches tall instead of 6 feet tall. I eat a diet just like the one from Christian Bale's Batman to get into shape which consisted of eating good nutrients of fruits, veggies and foods that are high in protein. I had to work out 5 days of the week that required me adding in the abs and cardio routines right now I had a physique sporting of Christian Bale's Batman.

I made plans to head to Gotham City to meet the Batman, interestingly enough this universe version of Bruce Wayne is the Ben Affleck one. Surprisingly, though there was no Kate Kane in this universe, which makes sense this Batman is only in his 2nd year currently, he saved Kate's life 15 years ago in the Batwoman TV show. I haven't told Ralph, Joe, or Iris I was going to Gotham to talk to the Batman and convince him he isn't in this battle alone. I knew he was going to be hard to convince considering how stubborn he can be and carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. There is a Lex Luthor in this universe apparently the Jesse Elsenberg one, only he didn't have any hair surprisingly though there was no Clark Kent or Kara Danvers but there was a Diana Prince. I've already looked upped myths and rumors of a wonder woman who fought in world II and rumored to have appeared in the 80s. We already went to the house of where my mother was murder, collected the mirror photographs of the Reverse-Flash killing her, and my blood samples of future me needless to say when me and Ralph found it he was confused by the whole thing.

We were currently in the CSI lab looking over all of the evidence, clues, and anything slightly related to Nora Allen's murder. I managed to hack into Eobard cameras giving false footage of what he's seeing I can't have him spying on me or else he'll know were on to him. I'm still going to show him true video footages to throw off his game more. There was a pro and con to this, the pro was he could become more paranoid having him make a mistake to reveal himself and the con is it could make him think I'm from the future or make him think I know who he really is.

"This doesn't make any sense Barry, why is their a blood sample of when you were an adult unless you cut yourself while we were there" Ralph said confused by the whole thing something isn't adding up we know that the man in the yellow suit is true we just need to find out who he is but all I have now our question Ralph thought Who is the man yellow? How is he able to move at super high speeds? Why is there blood containing levels of protein when Barry was an adult? Why did the man in yellow kill Barry's mother?

"No I didn't Ralph nor have I entered that house since my mother died," I said.

"Shouldn't we show the evidence we've collected so far to the captain," Ralph suggested.

"No, Ralph I'm sorry but even if we show the captain the evidence we've collected so far he might accuse us of planting false evidence," I logically stated.

Ralph sighed exasperatedly knowing Barry was right if they showed the evidence they've collected so far proving his father was indeed innocent the Captain might find an excuse to dismiss it or worse saying it is nothing more than fake photographs getting them both fired or worse arrested.

We heard footsteps of someone climbing up the stairs. Me and Ralph Immediately got to work to hide the photographs and newspapers. Ralph hide the photographs in a drawer and I slide down the cover to hide the newspapers. I sat in chair pretending to be working while Ralph was sitting on a desk whistling without a care in the world.

"Ok why don't somebody tell me what's going on" a familiar voice arrived in the room. It was August Heart, he was grateful to make a new friend out of Barry and for showing him the ropes of what it means to be a CSI. He was glad to have met Ralph as well he was a really good detective noticing things most people would miss. He also felt a lot of sympathy for Barry when he invited him at Joe's house and when he asked why he had him as an adoptive father only to find out his Mom was murdered.

"Were both bored there is nothing for us to do right now no new cases or anything interesting to do," I said using that as an excuse which was true I was already done with all my work and so was Ralph

"Ok then why don't the two of you leave, the day's almost over I'm sure the captain will be alright with you leaving a bit early", August suggested

"What about you" Ralph asked.

"Don't worry about me Ralph you two can leave" August said

"That's actually a pretty good idea thanks August" I said while Ralph took the photos from the drawer while August was distracted.

Me and Ralph told the captain we were all done with our work asking if we could leave early he gave us a simple yes stating we are free to go. We both exited the station to see it was dusk and headed toward an alleyway where no could see us.

"You got the photos" I asked.

"Yeah, but Barry we need to keep this someplace safe where no one will find them" Ralph said he knew someone sooner or later was going to notice.

Ralph was right I thought we needed someplace to hide it where no one would think to find it.

"Why don't we show Joe what we found he might start to believe your dad is innocent and you really did see something that night," Ralph said.

"You don't know like I do Ralph he can be rather narrow minded about things" I said which is true unless Joe sees the Reverse-Flash for himself or I gain my superpowers he would be too stubborn to listen.

Speaking of superpower I've actually been working on a biometric enhancer to give myself superspeed like in Godspeed episode. It was pretty easy to make with Barry's intelligent there just one last ingredient I need to add before it is complete, miracle. I know what your thinking isn't it a recipe with disaster well maybe but like I said this universe speed force could be a comic book version and if it then I have immunity to teleopathy so it should negate the effects of hallucinations.

"What about the DA, Cecile she might be able to help us" Ralph suggested.

Cecile and me have talked from time but our relationship has remained strictly professional. She is a lot more open minded to things and doesn't see the world in black and white as Joe does. Mind you, I still have a tendency to see the world in black and white as well but I do understand there are shades of gray. I asked her opinion of what she thought of Batman it was rather mixed feelings about him since technically he was breaking the law but at least he didn't kill criminals like a certain Arrow over in Star city.

"Sorry, Ralph but its too risky even if we told her or the captain and believed us what are they going to do against someone like the man in yellow" I said.

Ralph sighed knowing Barry was right even if they told them and believed us and that's a big if they would be powerless to stop the man yellow.

"Ok, then would you suggest we do someone bound to notice" Ralph said worryingly

"Ralph I think I might know someone who might not just give us a good place to store the proof we've gathered but also help us figure out who murdered my mom" I said I was planning on heading to Gotham why not gets some help from the world's greatest detective.

"Really who"? Ralph questioned but he had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.

I merely smirked

…

"This is a bad idea no, it's a terrible idea" Ralph yelled when we just got off the train, here we are Gotham City. We arrived at the time of when it was dark out you could just feel the atmosphere sending chills down your spine, hell I could feel it. This was the best time in order to find the Batman because it is when he is preying on the criminals of the underworld.

"Which part, the part where we enlist the help of the world's greatest detective c'mon Ralph that title clearly isn't for show otherwise it wouldn't have been given away in the first place" I said cheekily. I've managed to keep up to date with his sightings in Gotham city Just a month ago Joker tried to fill the city with joker gas to make everyone die laughing. It is very surprising someone like the joker never got the death penalty or batman tried killing him but I understood why. It was simple if batman start going around ruthlessly killing criminals everyone else will think its ok to do it as well he's trying to show the people of Gotham incarnation and rehabilitation are better options. I agree whole-heartly with no killing rule in the DC universe, heroes are supposed to take the hard route not the easier one. I will admit with some people the Justice system is flawed yes, but locking up the bad guys is the most suitable option. Joker only got off the death penalty for insanity which he clearly very was insane he might as well hold the world record for carrying the most mental diseases.

"I have no trouble asking for the Batman's help with the case of solving your mothers murder its the fact where in Gotham City right now this is where the Joker lives" Ralph said nervously

"Look Ralph you can relax Batman put him back inside arkham asylum" I said trying to reassure him.

Ralph sighed "I know I am going to regret this but how do you suggest we find him".

I smiled "Thank you Ralph how we are going to find him is simple we start the Gotham City Police Department".

Since this was Gotham city me and Ralph decided it was best to wait for the bus. There is an old saying in gotham city you can't walk 3 blocks without tripping into criminal scum I prefer not to push my luck to find out if it was true. We heard the bus approaching coming to a stop opening the door to pick us up.

"Where to?" the bus driver asked.

"Me and my friend would like a ride to the GCPD" Ralph said getting inside the bus then handing the bus driver some bus tokens as payment. We got multiple stares from the few people on the bus as we took our seats, probably because they can tell Ralph was a detective from Central City.

The drive was pretty quiet for awhile during the silence I knew I wasn't going to like what I was about to see but I never expected this. The streets were complete mess you could see criminals hiding in the shadows preying on their next victim. There is one question going through my mind why did Batman abandon his city when they very clearly needed him. I know for a fact he wasn't dead from the Batwoman crossover. Did he suffer from a serious injury he could never recover from? Did he just suddenly lose faith with the citizens of Gotham? Or did he lose the one person he considered a father, was Alfred dead?

"Jeez Barry I knew Gotham is a horrid place but I-I don't even have the words to describe it" Ralph said in a shock tone of voice.

"I know even with Batman fighting for the people of Gotham crime is still rather high around here," I said. I felt angry at that fact police just turned a blind eye and allowed innocent people to suffer for their own greed. I understand now why Batman was always so deadly serious and never seemed to laugh or rarely ever smile this city can make the most optimistic, hopeful, and chipper people have a highly pessimistic view on life.

"What's your opinion of the Batman, Ralph" I asked, curious to see what he thought of him.

"On my opinion Barry I think he's a hero I mean he might be breaking the law but he's giving people in this city something they've never had in a long time, hope" Ralph passionately said, it was true he might not have lived in Gotham but from his short time of just being here he can tell Batman is the hero Gotham needs.

Part of me really wishes I had my powers right now so I can use it to help clean up the streets of Gotham in just seconds. I don't want to use my biometric enhancer just yet it needs to be at the night of the particle accelerator explosion so I can get hit with that wave of dark matter and lightning bolt while I activate the biometric enhancer at the same time. I also made sure I bought myself a stun gun to protect myself (Yes, I didn't buy a real one, sue me I'm that strict of a follower of the no killing rule).

I was interrupted during my thought process when suddenly I heard a loud bang. I saw who it was or rather what it was Killer Croc fighting the Batman. Killer Croc was one of Batman's villains I was most afraid of whenever I played arkham asylum level where I needed to collect spores from his lair my heart would be racing like crazy. He would always make me feel terrified with his constant growling, lurking behind every corner waiting to jump me. All I could do was watch frozen with fear as he throws a car at our bus Ralph tried to snap me out of my fear saying we need to get out of here but it was too late.

"Barry, Barry wake up" Ralph calling my name out.

I grigoriy woke up to notice my forehead was bleeding "what" I said only realized that the bus was wrecked when Croc threw a car at us like it was a toy. I honestly never expected to run to him and I hoped to never run to him unfortunately I just did. Ralph managed to break open the window and pull me out. We looked around to notice several cars were on fire and seeing Killer Croc and Batman having the showdown of their lifetime. I could see that the Batman's costume was the one from Batman v Superman movie. I saw Batman dogging crocs slashes and bite attacks using his small size to his advantage he was delivering some punch and kicks to his face then throwing some batarangs to disortant him but that only serve to piss him off. He began to shout and charge at batman in rage. Batman merely sidestepped at the very last second to dodge.

I couldn't help but think cool Batman was my one favorite superhero simply because he had no powers whatsoever. He fights supervillains like Killer Croc daily only using his intelligence and highly advanced tech to beat them. He could have killed them to make his life easier but he didn't he took the hard road. I only began to notice the bus started to catch on fire with all of the people inside of it, I realized I needed to do something and fast "Ralph we need to get those people out of the bus" I said getting his attention away from the battle between Batman and Killer Croc he only began to notice the bus started to catch on fire.

Ralph nodded unable to form any words at what he just witnessed. We began to climb on the side of the bus to start pulling people. We managed to get everyone out from the bus in time right before it exploded me and Ralph were forced to jump when it happened. Both of us landed on our backs and covered in smoke from the explosion but other than that ok

"Cough Cough that was a close one right Barry" Ralph shakily said his face covered with smoke from the explosion still not believing they just saw a giant man sized crocodile.

I didn't answer his question all I did was watch from behind the explosion of the bus as Batman and Killer Croc Duke it out. Why did start to appear now? I know some information from his origins that Waylon Jones suffered from some kind of rare genetic mutation that made him take on traits of a reptile. I don't have any powers yet but if Batman can find the strength and courage to battle something that is something beyond human and give grown men nightmares then so can I.

"Ralph he needs our help he can't do this alone" I said nervously trying to sound brave but the truth was I am terrified right now.

Ralph gave Barry a wide-eyed look "Umm I'm sorry but are you sure you didn't hit your head a little too hard how on earth are we supposed to fight something like that" Ralph nearly yelled.

"Batman is just a regular human who is facing a giant crocodile beast if he can face it then so can we" I said Boldly

Ralph still looked unsure "I know your scared Ralph, I'm scared as well but if we don't help him who else will the GCPD won't arrive for at least another 10 minutes," I said

Ralph sighed Reluctantly slowly getting to his feet giving me a hand to pull me back up, "Your going to go up there and help him regardless of whether or not I decide to go with as well aren't you".

I smirked "Yeah pretty much".

"Ok but please tell me you an idea or at least some sort of plan in mind" Ralph asked. Grabbing his sidearm from his holster.

I did have one, Croc may been a cross-species between man and crocodile but he was still human. I made a slight modification to the stun gun I bought I never really understood why Barry required Cisco and Dr Wells help from the show considering how smart he is, heck he created his own AI named Gideon all by himself. I understood why he didn't make Gideon already he was obsessed with catching his mom killer working tirelessly to find him. I suppose many you are wondering why I haven't build Gideon already it is simply creating an AI is not easy but I am however, getting close to finishing her.

Anyway like I said the modifications I made to the stun gun is simply usually one can only produce 50,000 volts of electricity only now it equals enough electricity equivalent to one lightning bolt. I know what your thinking isn't it a bit overkill not really considering the fact bullets merely bounce off Killer Croc. My stun gun should only have enough electricity to incapacitate him but I need to be careful I only have 1 shot, once that's used up my guns fried.

"I do but it requires to get up close and personal" I said.

"What's this slightly crazy plan that requires to get so close to, to, well, that," Ralph said aiming his gun at Killer Croc.

I told him about how I made a slight modification to a stun gun I had needless to say Ralph had a skeptical look on his face

"Ralph trust me it will work" I said.

"Really so you have tested" Ralph asked.

I realized no, I haven't tested it yet but I ran the numbers and simulations on my laptop. The main reason the stun gun will short out in 1 shot is the amount of electricity will cause it to overcharge and not having a good coolant output. I've managed to gather a decent amount of money as CSI not enough to move out of Joe's house but still a decent amount in my savings account. "No, Ralph but I've run the numbers and it should work but we need to be careful we only have 1 shot," I said.

"Oh that's great I am totally reassured now thanks" Ralph said sarcastically.

"Lets talking more doing, I need you to distract Croc so I can get a clear shot" I said moving behind the cars so Croc doesn't see me.

"Hey, you overgrown lizard the museum called they want their proterozoic animal back" Ralph taunted opening fire on Croc.

Croc heard everyone word he just said he diverted his attention from the Batman to Ralph. He slowly began walking towards Ralph but Batman just began to notice someone else was there.

Batman for the past few weeks has been trying to track down people going missing in the sewers and rumor of man in a crocodile suit kidnapping them. He began his search in the sewers to find him he located him by noticing a blood trail from one of the missing people. He found them they were all dead strung up like pigs in a butcher shop some of them had nothing but bones. It was where he found Croc in the sewers Batman wanted to contain the fight in the sewers unfortunately Croc had the home advantage and Batman was forced to lead him outside in order to beat him. He saw a bus wrecked by Killer when they were fighting Batman tried to get the civilians to safety but Croc was having none of it

"You really think I'm just going to let you save them hero" Croc growled forcing Batman to continue fighting him.

Batman couldn't get to the civilians right now even if he could it would put them in Crocs crosshairs. He needed to find a way to distract Croc long enough for him to rescue the people inside the bus but how he was out of smoke bombs during crocs in enouterment in the sewers to escape whenever he got too close. While thinking of a way to distract Croc Batman saw two people climb out of a bus. He got a good look at the first one he had a police uniformer with a sidearm indicating him to be a police officer but the other one looked like a civilian but what caught Batman's eye about him was that he appeared to be over six feet tall and was really well built. He saw the two of them getting the civilians out of the bus normally Batman didn't believe in luck or coincidence but right now he was just relieved that there were some people in gotham willing to do some good. Now he could take down Croc without worrying about getting the civilians to safety he delivered an uppercut to his chin then punched him in the leg then elbowed it. Croc yelled out in pain either I must have pissed him off some more or that hurt him good he not completely invulnerable. Batman heard an explosion and saw it was the bus both of the two people who helped the civilians out of the bus jumped right before it exploded. Batman saw the two people land on the ground covered in smoke but appeared unharmed. Batman tried throwing six batarangs at once to hurt only one managed to scratch his eye. Croc had a wicked grin on his face then laughed saying "Hahahaha you will pay for that". Croc then began to charge at him Batman merely sidestepped, Croc turned around anger that he missed when suddenly he felt something hit behind his back. Batman saw who it was the police officer from earlier he was shooting at killer Croc "NO!" Batman said attacking Croc before he could kill the police officer, unfortunately Croc heard Batman trying to stop him so he suckered punched him in the chest hard. Batman felt his ribs cracked when Croc punched him as he landed on the ground hard Batman tried to get to his feet but the pain was too unbearable even for him. This it he thought it was all his fault he wasn't fast enough to save those people from Killer Croc in the sewers now another man is gonna die because of him. He the 6 foot man from earlier hiding behind a car aiming at Croc with a stun gun. Batman doesn't see the point of using one when bullets fly off and he already tried using his stunners on him which had zero effect.

Croc was close enough for me to use the stun gun on him I fired. Croc saw another person fired a stun gun at him he looked at the pathetic little cord attached to his chest. "Hahaha If bullets bounce off of me, what do you think a little taser gun is going to do to me" Croc arrogantly said expecting a tickle instead when I fired he only felt lengthy agonizing pain "Arghhhhhhh!" Croc yelled. I almost pitied him. Almost. After the electric shock was over Croc passed out landing with a thud and as expected my gun shorted out only it was still in my hand and really hurt. "Owww" I said sucking my hand in my mouth.

"I am so relieved that worked" Ralph said clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"As am I" I said turning my attention over to Batman I could see that punch must have took a lot out of it and cracked a few ribs.

"You think hes ok?" Ralph asked

"He just took a punch from a giant man sized crocodile, I'm pretty sure he just broke all of his rips" I answered looking over him that punched must have knocked him out or from the pain.

"C'mon he needs medical attention" I said grabbing his arm to lean on me and Ralph did the same with the other arm.

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Ralph asked.

"No, Ralph too many questions besides the police will be here soon," I answered

"Lets taking him inside the warehouse to get him patched upped" I said having Batman lean on me while Ralph opened the door to the warehouse.

I looked around and saw there wasn't much just some old tools and construction materials. Luckily though there was a medkit stashed on the wall it wasn't much but it's better than nothing.

"Hey Barry aren't you a little-" Ralph tried to say but interrupted him before him he could finish.

"No, Ralph" I said.

"But-"

"No, Ralph trust is hard earned but easily lost I doubt he will trust us considering we unmasked him while he's unconscious" I said quoting another man's words of wisdom.

I was working on something these past few months called extremismus no not the kind your thinking of. It is a bottle of pills I made that contains billions of nanites I invited to repair damage to the human not enough to grow back limbs or eyes but enough to repair the damage done to Batman in a few minutes. I've tested them on mice to see how it would work and run the numbers dozens of times. It has been majorly successful at repairing the damage done to the mice and cleaning diseases of those infected with one.

Unknown to them Batman woke up a few minutes ago when Barry put him on the table. He learned their names while they were talking and heard how Ralph wanted to know who he is but Barry disagreed stating that he will distrusted us if we did.

"We need to get him some medical attention now the medkit won't do but I have invented something called extremismus that contains nanites that should repair all the damage done to Batman in a few minutes" I said.

"And you have tested right Barry" Ralph asked.

"Yes, I have Ralph I may have forgotten to test my stun gun to see if it would work but something as important as this, never" I said this a breakthrough in medical history that could save so many lives I would never be so careless with it.

"If you two are done arguing like a married couple or are you going to hand me that pill before the police find me" Batman said leaning his head up as if on cue we could hear police sirens.

"I just want you to know I haven't tested these on humans yet mostly animals" I warned.

Batman nodded he knew it was risky but it was a rather low risk if this Barry character was smart enough to create stun gun powerful enough to knock out Killer Croc cold. He is confident these nanites will work considering he didn't want to break his trust. I handed batman a pill to take. Batman swallowed it he felt pain for a moment but it disappeared in a few minutes he felt energized and all healed up from his wounds it worked Batman thought as he got back on his feet.

I heard vroom sound from outside the Batmobile "I guess that's your ride" I said it looks so cool it looks just like the one from Batman Arkham Knight. Batman began to get inside his vehicle "Batman I know you don't get this a lot but thank you I may not live in Gotham a whole lot but can tell your the kind of hero gotham doesn't just needs but deserves, Before you go you might need these" I said tossing him the extrumus pills which Batman caughted. "If your wondering why I would give something so important that could be a breakthrough in medical history it is because I have a feeling Croc out there is just a taste of what Gotham is about throw at you besides I can always make more," I said. I honestly didn't expect a response but Batman merely nodded then got inside and drove away. I guess nodding was his way of saying thank you. This was so cool I got to meet a legend in real life I mean I am a legend myself now but it was Batman. The Batman.

"Wow that was just wow" Ralph said amazed at meeting the Batman.

"I know Ralph I'm surprised as you were that we got to meet the Batman" I said glad to have met him sure I may not have told him that I was investigating my mothers death and required his help but I think I managed to at least earned a chance to earn his trust.

…

Batman was driving in the batmobile to the Batcave his base of operations. He had to admit this Barry fella is a true genius at making functional naties to restore damage to the human body but what surprised the most was that he gave him a bottle of them. He could somehow read his confusion of why did you give me them and he said "I have a feeling Croc is just a taste of what's Gotham about to throw at you," Barry said.

Batman arrived inside the to see Alfred preparing the medkit most like expecting to treat injuries from his encounter with Killer Croc. Batman couldn't help but smirk when Alfred was in for a surprise that he didn't receive any injuries this time well technically he did. Batman got out of the batmobile and walked up to Alfred.

"Any new wounds you received from your encounter with Killer Croc" Alfred said in a casual tone of voice like it is an everyday occurrence which it is.

Batman cracked a small smile as he removed his mask "Not this time Alfred I had a little help with taking down Croc and made a speedy recovery with my injuries," Bruce said.

Alfred raised an eyebrow of curiosity "Oh really who would this person be" Alfred said.

"Not person persons and their names were Barry and Ralph" Bruce said. While running a search to find out who they are their full names were Barry Allen and Ralph Dibny. Barry Allen was CSI investigator and Ralph a Detective. Bruce thought Barry could become a brilliant scientist and make breakthroughs in modern medicine referring to the pill bottles he gave him. He began searching for his family history his heart dropped when he found out his Mother was murdered by his Father. So that's why he became a CSI unable to move on from his mother's death couldn't help but relate to him about his parents' death. Bruce began to hacking into the case file it seems pretty cut dry but Barry as a little boy claimed a man in a yellow suit kill his mother. Bruce investigator further and felt the Jury was a little rushed with verdict Coincidence Batman thought there were no such thing as a coincidence.

"These two gentlemen have quite the impressive track record of solving Cases at the CCPD" Alfred said sounding impressed.

Bruce couldn't help but agree whole-heartly "Indeed we only need to find out why they are here in Gotham" Bruce agrees.

Alfred sighed "Did it ever occur to you that there is no alternative motive".

"Yes, it does but these two came to Gotham why?" Bruce questions. Bruce had a sneaking suspicion it was him considering how horrible Gotham is no one would willingful come visit it if it wasn't important even those that have never lived in it. Is it possible Barry became a CSI in order to prove his dad was innocent, most likely. He probably came to Gotham to enlist his help considering the title the media gave him it was true he's managed to crack quite a few cases that would drive most Detectives over the edge to figure but he thinks World's Greatest Detective was a bit much.

"He gave me these pills that would help repair damage done to my body he could have asked for help then but he didn't" Bruce said intrigued

"He probably didn't want you to think there was a catch to the pills" Alfred suggested relieved. Someone gave the man he raised as his son a way to fight crime a bit safer at night.

Bruce merely looked to be deep in thought.

…

Me and Ralph finally arrived at our train to central city even taking the bus back to it cost us a few hours.

"So Gotham city I've seen enough of this place to last a lifetime," Ralph said.

"Look on the bright side Ralph we got to meet the legendary Batman" I said optimistically.

"Yeah we did but didn't get a chance to enlist his help to solving your mothers murder" Ralph said.

"True but if we weren't there a lot of innocent people would have died tonight," I said. Looking at the bright side.

Ralph could help but realize Allen was right if they didn't make this trip all of those people inside the bus maybe even Batman included could have died. "Your right at least there is one good thing that came out of this trip," I said.

We waited for the time when the train arrived for Central city then took our seats. I checked my watch and saw it was midnight it would take us half an hour to get to Central city I never told Joe I made a trip to Gotham city he was probably worried sick I wasn't home yet.

"Joe's going to kill me when I get home," I said.

"You didn't tell him you made this trip" Ralph said. Already catching onto what I was saying.

"No, I didn't I should probably call him to tell him I'm coming home oh well better late than never" I said taking my phone I saw nearly a hundred messages from Joe trying to call me I dialed Joe's number.

"You want to tell why you are not home yet," Joe demanded sounding upset. Skipping the pleasantries and getting straight to the point.

"I am sorry Joe but me and Ralph just got done with our trip to Gotham city" I explained

"Ralph's with- hold on why are you even in Gotham" Joe demanded.

"Technically we are not in Gotham city we are on a train to Central City" I said. I couldn't help but be a bit of a smartass towards Joe. I could hear him sigh in annoyance on the phone "Barry when you get home I want a big explanation from you when I get home"

"Sure thing Joe sounds like fun bye" I said sarcastically. Hanging up before he could get a chance to respond.

"So how mad was he" Ralph asked curious and slightly worried.

"Heh I give him about a four ranging how upset he is," I said. Joe West was a great father figure for Barry when his father was arrested for the murder of Nora Allen. I couldn't help but be a little annoyed how narrow minded he can be but we got along really well spending some father- son bonding time. I think he notices Barry or well me acting a little odd by being sarcastic and a smartass so I decided to keep it at a minimum level.

I asked his opinion on the Batman it was a little bit of the same of what he thought of the Arrow but he preferred him over the Arrow because at least he didn't kill criminals. Still though I managed to through him stating 'if the batman was really some kind of viglinate that delivers his own justice he wouldn't focus on saving people first and going as far to save criminals like the joker who don't deserve to be saved'. Joe admitted I had a point but he still thinks Batman didn't need to hurt criminals so badly to stop them and gather information. At this moment I realized the bus had stopped we arrived in Central City.

"Well rookie looks like we're home" Ralph said. Using the oh so famous/infamous nickname he gave me. We got off the train and walked outside from the station I checked my phone to see it was 1 o clock. "Ralph I need you to promise you'll keep those photos safe they are the key to help getting my dad out of prison" I said.

Ralph smiled clapping a hand on my shoulder "Barry I promise you I will keep this safe and help get your dad out of prison and catch this Red Lightning"

I raised an eyebrow at that "Red Lightning really Ralph"

"It's a work in progress ok, besides it's a lot better than just the man in the yellow suit" Ralph retorted.

I laughed "How true I'm sure we can come up with something a little better". Ralph merely said goodbye stating we better get home before werewolves show up must be watching teen wolf I thought.

I arrived home at the West house time to face the music. I opened the door and turned on the light as expected Joe was leaning on the wall waiting until I got home Iris wasn't there though must be asleep.

"I said there was going to be an explanation so you better start explaining" Joe said with a frown on his face.

"Alright, alright but you might want to sit down this is going to be a long story" I said which was true I was wondering how he would react if I told him about Croc disbelief, anger, worry or maybe all of the above.

Joe merely took a seat opening a chair for me gesturing me to sit. "You don't have work tomorrow we've got all night"

I sighed this is going to be a long night.

**Authors note: Wow this is longer than the last chapter I surprised myself. Anyway thank you guys for all of the support last chapter and what I should do for the next chapter to improve upon but I need help I don't know a whole lot of comic book story lines other than Crisis on infinite Earths so if you guys have any ideas or good storylines please leave a review of what one I should do.**


	3. I vant to steal your blood

**Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to chapter 3. First I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so long to get it out. School Work has been keeping me preoccupied with all the tests and quizzes I need to study for. Someone pointed out to me I made a mistake in the last chapter. Thanks Zoom99 I will be doing a rewrite on some chapters making changes and fixing errors or mistakes. Anyways to the question you guys all left in reviews. Oh, I almost forgot to thank you everybody for the 16 reviews, 81 followers, and 65 favorites. I really appreciate all of the love and support you've given me.**

**RedEyesInferno: He just analyzed August blood with his to compare them to figure out if he is a speedster or not. Which he obviously isn't.**

**Guest: Don't worry I already have few villains in mind that other superheroes have fought for our favorite scarlet speedster.**

**Shadowdrogondanny: I am going to make him have a love life but my SI doesn't see the point of having a love life if he is going to be dead in 10 years if he can't prevent the crisis or even survive it. That is going to be his main focus right now but don't worry it will change in future chapters.**

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"If your talking about the fact, you've managed to manipulate extremus nanobots to increase bone density and muscle mass, then yes I do."

"I was being rhetorical."

"But I chose to answer, was that wrong."

Snarky machine.

It has been a few days since the trip to Gotham and Joe wasn't happy about it. I told him part of the truth that me and Ralph went to Gotham City to meet the Batman but he is still in the dark about investigating my mother's death. He had a look of disbelief, fear, anger and pride. Disbelief that there was a human hybrid Crocodile but after Ralph backed me up and saw a newspaper showing proof croc was real he was convinced. He had a look of fear of something bad happening to me and someone like croc existed. He was also proud of me that I saved a bus full of people. Anger that I did something so reckless and dangerous.

* Flashback*

_Joe didn't even had time to form any words he had a skeptical look on his face when I told him my story. The only reason he was considering this was true well because Barry provided scientific evidence that animal human hybrids exist. Joe may not be as smart as Barry or Harrison Wells the scientist he's obsessed with but after everything he told him Joe doubts Barry is making this up._

"_Look Joe I know it sounds a little far fetched but it's true. If you don't believe ask Ralph he was there and the Gotham Times newspaper. Pictures don't lie Joe." I logically said._

_Joe just sighed and said. "Barry never ever do anything like that again. What you did was reckless and dangerous you could have been killed. You had Iris and me worried sick when you weren't answering our calls."_

"_I know I could have been killed truth is I was terrified. I have never seen something so monstrous and terrifying." I confessed. Looking down guilty that I worried Joe so much._

"_But it was also very brave I don't know if I could have done what you did and acted, if I was in your position Barr." Joe said. Proud of Barry's courage._

"_Just promise me you will never do something like that again and tell us when you are going to be making a trip." Joe said._

_I sighed "I promise Joe I will always let you know when I am making trip but if people are in danger I won't just turn tail and run the other way I will stay there and help." I said._

_Joe sighed he didn't want to argue with Barry right now at this late at night. "We'll talk about this more later"_

"_Alright, so what's for dinner I am starving" I replied._

_Joe up from his chair and went into the kitchen and arrived "Here, tacos for dinner I didn't know if you got your own food or not so I decided to reheat what me and Iris had for dinner." Joe said giving me a plate with two tacos on it._

"_Thanks Joe" I said. I began to dig into my tacos…_

*Flashback ends*

Right now I am using an abandoned warehouse as my base of operations when I become the Flash and other projects I have been working on. The only people who know about it are Ralph and Iris. They were a little surprised when I showed them this place and questioned why. I told them I needed a place with peace, and quiet. I also wanted a place where I can stretch my brain to create new inventions and ideas I had in mind. I didn't want to use the CSI lab because August works there and well someone can just easily walk in and then discover that I am secretly a super fast superhero.

I managed to redecorate the place to look cleaner and organized some of the scraps I took from junkyards. I had an assortment of chemicals with my laptop, Biometric enhancer, and I had Gideon copied herself into every accessible computer on the internet. I also had put in several projects one was dubbed project Justice league so far she has managed to locate Arthur Curry also known as Aquaman. I already have a list of candidates for the league; Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Lantern.

"Gideon pull up project Justice League." I requested.

"Of course creator Barry." Gideon said pulling up my list of members I have for this universe Justice League.

I snorted. "Gideon please you can just call me Barry."

"Apologizes Barry I however, have a question if you don't mind." Gideon asked.

"Shoot." I said.

"Why are you creating a team known as the Justice League? Is earth incompatible to defend itself?" Gideon questioned.

"Yes, it is Gideon the world needs heroes willing to fight for it. I don't like to say it but the galaxy is a sick and cruel place with beings who could be considered Gods. Some would choose to use their gifts for good, others would use them for evil." I said. I meant every word of it people like Superman, Darkseid, and Vandal Savage each of those extraordinary people can be considered one. Each of them are an example of how dangerous the universe is Superman for one chooses to use his powers to inspire people and save them. People were lucky to have him as a guardian not a conqueror. Darkseid though he doesn't care about protecting the universe he simply wishes to rule it like how Vandal Savage almost succeeded in conquering Earth. Well technically he did conquer Earth in another timeline but the Legends prevented that timeline from ever existing. Which is something I need to stop from happening by not time traveling at all when I battle him. Still would that work or were some events bound to happen regardless of whether time traveling was involved or not? Would Savitar still be born whether or not Flashpoint is created?

"You know more than you're letting on." Gideon stated.

Clever girl but then again I did create her building the components necessary weren't easy since 90% of them are from junkyard the rest are from my hard earned cash. I also made a few adjustments with our future encounterment with Devoe I added a really nasty virus in case anyone would try hacker her specifically ones with the powers who can control technology. Part of me wanted to try to convince Devoe not use his thinking cap but decided against because Devoe is pessimist I doubt who would be so willing to change his belief. If I do walk up to and try to convince him to stop and fail he will be able to calculate a near infinite number variables he could figure out I'm not who I say I am and decide to accelerate his plans. If I were to try to destroy his thinking cap he would still rebuilt it and find a way to power the cap with dark matter.

"Your right I do, but please you have to understand there are somethings I can't tell you." I said.

"Of course, Barry it is completely up to you to deem when it is necessary to tell me the full story or to any of your friends and family." Gideon replied

"Thank you Gideon." I said.

Suddenly an idea came to mind "Gideon can you search for any siblings Lex Luthor has"

"Of course Barry" Gideon said searching through the database pulled up a picture is when my blood froze Clark Luthor he looks exactly the Tom Welling version of Superman only this time it is Ultraman the evil one from Earth-2 in the smallville show. I mentally scowled how did I not see this and why did I have to end up in a universe that has an evil version of Superman.

I sighed "Gideon has Hal Jordan acquired a green ring of sorts?" I knew there was a Hal Jordan of in this universe hopefully he becomes a Green Lantern.

"Affirmative Barry. There have been rumors of a Green Lantern mysteriously saving people" Gideon answered.

I smiled at least there was some form of good news. Maybe having Ultraman in this universe could work to my advantage.

"Gideon could you make a slight modification to the miniature spy bots design?" I asked. I built some miniaturized robots to spy on people.

"Of course Barry but what modification do you want me to make?" Gideon questioned.

I smirked. "Make the design able to take blood samples sort of like a mosquitoes."

I heard someone knock on my door I use one of my cameras I installed in my Flash cave. I made sure this place can only be opened by the few people that I trust. I know there is some meta-humans who can shape shift to trick a DNA scan that's why I told Gideon to only let people in if they know the password.

I pressed a button to allow me to speak through the comms "Sorry Iris but you know the rules I can't let you in until you tell me the password"

Iris sighed in annoyance. "Barry this is ridiculous you know it's me."

I snorted "Nice try Iris how do I know you're not some kind of alien disguised as Iris."

Iris rolled her eyes "Hamdumbhangingpork"

The door opened.

Iris walked in with a look of annoyance "What is with you and your new found paranoia?"

I grinned "Alright first there is nothing wrong with me taking action with the fact that aliens might exist. Second it's not paranoia if everyone is out to get you."

Iris shook her head in frustration "Barry I think you need to stop watching the Men In Black so much."

I merely rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Wow look at what you have done with your fortress of solitude" Iris commented. Looking around seeing an assortment of chemicals arranged in order.

I snorted at the unintentional reference of Superman's home away from home. "Fortress of solitude?"

"Well, yes considering you spend most of your time here. I thought it would be only fitting to give this place a name" Iris answered.

"Really, I kinda like it the name fits" I said. Before you know it, I just created my own flash cave where I store all my fancy gadgets and tech. "So why are here were the ideas I gave you to write article didn't pan out?" I asked. I decided to increase the timetable of when Iris gets into journalism. I gave her the idea to get into journalism about a week ago.

"No, it's not that some of the ideas you gave me, I really enjoy writing about." Iris said. She really appreciated the idea to get into journalism although she thought Barry might have gone a bit overkill with some of the ideas he had for an article. No the reason she was here because something has been a little off with Barry."Why I am here is because I want to know what is going on with you." Iris said.

I smirked "Didn't you already ask that question? Besides why, are not enjoying my new found sense of humor?"

Iris laughed "As much as I enjoy watching my dad being annoyed to death with your dry sarcasm and taking figures of speech literally. That's not what I am talking about you just seem wiser and experienced like you've seen a lot throughout your life."

"Your right I am that is why I created this place as my fortress of solitude. Gideon why don't you introduce yourself." I answered but also somewhat deflecting her question.

Iris jumped when she noticed a blue headed hologram "Hello Ms. West my name is Gideon an Artificial intelligence created by Barry to assist him or his friends and family in any way possible." Gideon greeted.

Iris had a look of surprise. "You created an AI." Iris questioned. I nodded. "Barry you could be a scientist working at a place like STAR labs where that scientist Dr. Wells you keep talking about."

"Your right I could be Iris but I prefer to be a CSI." I paused "I guess you could say I have trouble moving on." I said that is part of the reason why I am CSI now. The main reason is because if I started working there Eobard might notice something is up. It is the same reason why I haven't tried to sneak into his so called time vault. Until I gain my superpowers I don't want to risk drawing his attention or else he will know I am onto him.

"I'm so sorry Barry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Iris said sympathetically. Realizing he was talking about his mother. Putting a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Thank you, Iris and It's ok you didn't know." I replied.

Iris still felt a little guilty. "Dad wanted me to tell were having pizza tonight and to give you this." Pulling out a paper thin package.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I questioned. Grabbing the package.

Iris shrugged. "Don't know it didn't say who it was delivered anonymously."

"Thank you Iris tell Joe I'll be home for dinner" I said. Looking at the package examining it whatever is inside it is metallic.

"When will you be coming home?" Iris questioned.

"Well it depends on whatever is inside of here." I said. "I should be home in 1 hour to 45 minutes."

Iris accepted my answer and went home.

Now time to see whatever is in here. I began to tear it open and I found a burner phone inside it. "Could it be, probably." I mused.

I picked up the phone and pressed the number "I gotta say I didn't expect you would give me a way to contact you." I said.

"Don't try to track this." Batman said.

"I doubt I could track it even if I wanted to." I said. Which was true I probably couldn't hacked into the batcomputer but Gideon on the other hand though.

"Why were in Gotham City?" Batman questioned. Getting straight to the point.

I smirked. "That's a good question but then again you already know."

"You went there to enlist my help to solving your mother's death." Batman said.

"Yes, I didn't tell you early because you would probably think as a way to repay your debt for saving your life. That wasn't why I saved you though you don't owe me anything I just did what anyone else would have done." I said modestly.

Batman was silent for a couple seconds "Kid you are a dying breed."

I was shocked for a moment did the Batman just compliment me.

"Thank you Batman but you probably just think of me as the kid who was just trying to cover for his dad." I stated somberly. Having Barry's memories of where everybody told me what I saw was impossible filled me with anger and annoyance for nobody believing me.

"I don't, I believe your father is innocent" Batman said.

"I- you do, thank you Batman" I felt hopeful knowing there was another person who knew my father was innocent. Speaking of dad I actually paid him a visit a couple days ago to tell him about my trip to Gotham. He had both an expression of fear and pride when I told him how me and Ralph saved a bus full of people and the Batman

I know who did it but I can't tell Batman without alerting Eobard I'm onto him. I already had a main plan a backup, a plan plan, and several contingency plans in place for him. I trusted Batman I knew he was the type of man to make sure justice is served in a court of law however, like I just said Eobard can't know I'm onto him this requires patience and precision. Eobard made plans to get home for about 15 years and made sure everything was well planned out and orcatriated.

"I have proof that the man in yellow exist photos of him breaking into my house that night and killing my mother but it's a little hard to explain you would need to see them for yourself" I said.

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Why it's simple I trust you," I said.

"I'll help you but I need you to do something for me" Batman said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to stop investigating into your mother's death" Batman said.

I sighed I had a feeling he would ask me to do something like this. "Batman I can't let this go you have to understand this man killed my mother"

"I want you to head to Gotham and meet me on the GCPD building to deliver the photos alone" Batman said his tone indicating end of discussion. He hung up.

I grumbled.

After the phone call from Batman I started to head home and when I got apparently today was my birthday November 6th. Joe, Iris, Ralph, and August were all planning to give me a surprise party for my birthday with cake, presents, and everything. I was very curious to see what they got me especially from August and Ralph considering that weren't friends with Barry in the tv shows. Well technically Ralph and Barry did become friends but that only happened until season 4 of the Flash. It makes me wonder would Ralph still become elongated man? If he did would it be during the particle accelerator explosion? Or when Devoe created the bus metas?

"Thank you guys for giving me a birthday surprise party," I said.

"There's no need to thank us Barry. Besides its your birthday, the one year you get to be selfish" August said.

I almost didn't notice his somber look for a moment.

"What's wrong August?" I asked.

"Nothing wrong I'm good." August said a little bit too quickly.

"It's just I thought I saw you look upset for a moment" I said bluntly.

"I-It's just-." August sighed. "Birthdays just remind me of my brother."

"Your brother? What about him?" I asked curiously.

"He died during one of my birthday parties." August said sadly.

"I'm sorry August." I apologized.

He waved off the apology "It's not your fault Barry. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Still August I shouldn't have brought it up." I said.

"Barry really it's ok." August assures him.

August seems like such a good guy I'm still finding it hard to believe he is going to be one of my greatest enemies. Should I try to change his fate? I already made plans to stop Ramsey from becoming Bloodwork by creating the nanobots to cure him and his mother of HLH. That's the thing though I know what caused Ramsey to become Bloodwork it was desperation to cure himself. I always found him as a season six villain in the flash tv series rather related table and symbolic towards Barry's so called impending doom teaching the viewers that death is a natural part of life. You know the old saying you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I don't know what caused August to become Godspeed was it him having powers thinking himself god? Was it Barry keeping his secret identity from him? Therefore breaking his trust and friendship towards each other.

I know some of the flash's greatest enemies become enemies regardless of what I do because some of them are criminals and just enjoy the suffering of others. Sure Ramsey might not become Bloodwork anymore when I cure him but someone else could still take up the mantle besides him. This might not involve time travel but I am still creating changes from the original timeline like Dr Wells said any change no matter how small will create a cataclysm. It has been 5 months since I made the change of stopping Ralph from making a horrible mistake. Some have the changes are good for one Ralph still a detective. Bad are ones like August here since he will become Godspeed. Did August show up because of the change I made to Ralph fate? Hmm if I did then I need to be more careful with the alterations with the changes I made.

"Alright let's get to opening these goodies" I said excitedly. Rubbing my hands together.

The first present I opened was a new type of advance Microscope from Iris, several Books about mechanics I wanted to get from August and Ralph, and a book from Harrison wells that I asked Joe to get me. Eobard might have been evil but he truly was a genius some of the papers he wrote were very interesting. They spoke about harsenning Dark matter and converting it into energy as new type of fuel to power electricity having little greenhouse effect and how the medical applications could improve the human body's immune system making it more resistant and able to combat diseases better. I suppose his _stolen _theories are very well supported only it won't just cause advances in science decades ahead. It would create exotic evolution that would change the face of the Earth that would change everything we thought we knew about physics. Heck the flash practically breaks the laws of physics with his connection to the speed force.

"So how are you liking the surprise party so far" Iris asked.

"Well, I can tell you I am definitely surprised." I said.

Iris smiled. "Everyone of us planned this together not just me and dad, Ralph and August included."

"They are good people I would have to say I am lucky to have friends like them" I said. Which was true I was honestly surprised Ralph chose to believe me about my dad being innocent and finding out August exists in this universe as well.

I just realize something that I need to talk to Joe about his ex wife Francine and the fact that he has a son Wally. It took me awhile to find them but it was worth it I want Iris to be able to spend more time with her mom before she dies.

"I need to talk to your dad for a minute" I told Iris.

"Is there something wrong." Iris asked curious.

"Sorry but it's not my place to say" I said.

Iris looked confused.

"Everything will be explained once I am done talking to Joe" I said.

I put my glass of wine on the table and get up. "Joe can I talk to about something, in private"

Joe raised an eyebrow but nodded motioning him to follow me.

Once out of hearshot of everyone else Joe asked "Ok what did you want to talk about."

"Francine, you said she was dead but apparently not" I said deciding to be blunt.

Joe face instantly froze and blood went cold "I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me Joe it would be an insult to both of us," I said.

Joe sighed knowing Barry caught him "How did you know?"

I smiled "Since my mother died I decide to do a little investigating into Iris's mother's death and I was surprised not that only she was alive. She had a son named Wally."

"She had a son" Joe asked in surprise.

"Yes, his name is Wally West Iris has a right to know she her mom is alive" I said.

Joe had a wide eyed expression of surprise "I have a son"

"She was pregnant when she left Central City 20 years ago." I answered. If I recall from the tv show Wally West was 22 years old in season two. Right now he should be at least around 20 years was speechless. Who could blame him? He just found out he has a son that is practically all grown up not having a chance to raise him but at least Wally will have time to spend with his father.

"His real name is Wally West" I said.

"Wally" Joe repeated. "If it was a boy that's what I wanted to name my son."

Joe was trying to suppress the urge to cry. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Joe what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't know Franchine was pregnant."

"Yes, it is Barry, it is my fault." Joe said, guilty.

"No, Joe it isn't you couldn't have predicted this" I replied.

"It's my job to predict this as a cop and a father" Joe argued.

"I get that you feel guilty and blame yourself for what's happening. You want me to continue telling it isn't your fault to make you feel better. I can't do that because guess what? It is your fault. What matters now is what you choose to do now are just going to stand here moping about blaming yourself or are you going to do something about it." I passionately stated.

"How on earth am I going to tell Iris all of this" Joe asked.

"Just start slowly beginning with Franchine leaving okay." I said.

Joe sighed "When did our lives start to become so complicated?"

"We live in a complicated world Joe there is still so much we don't know," I answered. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I get that your afraid to tell the truth about Iris's mom but over time she will forgive you. If you continue to keep the secret buried in the deepest darkest pit you can find it will eventually resurface. I just want Iris to spend as much time as possible with her mother."

Joe raised his eyebrows in suspicion "What are you talking about?"

Should I tell him that Franchine has a rare disease that is killing her? No, not yet he already has enough on his plate learning that he has a son.

I sighed, "When I lost my mother it was the worst feeling in the world Joe. The loneliness the pain aching in your heart. I want to Iris to spend as much time as possible with her mother because the next day or hour something bad could happen in just a flash."

Joe sighed rubbing a hand on his face "Ok, Barr I'll tell her."

"Iris" Joe said calling her name out.

"What is it?" Iris asked wondering what dad wants.

"Joe has something he wants to tell that he hasn't been entirely honest about." I said. I know I might be throwing him to the wolves but Joe needs to understand secrets only make things worse.

"Iris your mother is alive" Joe confessed.

"What? but that's impossible she's dead." Iris said confused.

"It's exactly how Barry worded it. I… haven't been entirely honest your mother was a drug addict. I got her in another rehab but a few days later she disappeared."

"She's-she" Iris stuttered unable to find the words.

"Yes, Iris she is alive I guess you could say when my mother died. I wanted to know what happened to yours and surprise, surprise, surprise your mother turned out to be alive." I said.

"This what you were talking about early when you said you needed to talk to Joe" Iris spoke surprised

"Look I know its a lot to take in but your mother is alive do you know how lucky you are." I said.

Iris looked down not saying anything for a few seconds "I need some time alone"

"Iris" Joe started.

"I want some time alone" Iris demanded.

I sighed. Did I make the right choice telling Iris her mother is alive? I sure hope I did I want her to spend more time with her mom before she dies. The tough part is finding out she is sick with Macgregor's disease. Wait a minute didn't Victor Fries wife suffer from the same disease. If I can find a cure I can not only prevent Franchine from dying I can also prevent Victor Fries from becoming Mr. Freeze there by hitting two birds with one stone. I sighed. I may have been able to create nanobots which will revolutionize the medical world help treat many diseases specifically cancer have the precision to target cancerous cells but this isn't cancer it is a very rare disease researchers all over the world have dedicated themselves to try and find a cure.

The truth is I have been researching the disease since yesterday and it has been rather slow I guess that is to be expected it is a rare disease. An idea suddenly popped in Ramsey Rosso I could enlist his help finding a cure for the disease. I created functional nanobots that destroy any foreign pathogens in the human body. It would be more than enough to kill the HLH in the body and all other forms of cancer if I give him the cure needed for his mom and for him. He is one of the most brilliant doctors on the planet with his help he might be able to- no, should be able to cure Iris's mom.

Joe sighed "I hope your happy."

"Joe look I get that you are upset but you have to understand you can only keep secrets buried for so long until they resurface." I said.

Joe snorted "Iris is right, there is something different about."

"Good different or bad different." I asked.

"Good different" Joe answered. "You just seem a whole lot more wiser and have experienced a lot."

I smiled "Well, what can I say? I did learn from the best after all."

Joe laughed at the quibbed but quickly frowned.

"I need you to talk to Iris." Joe said.

"Let me guess to process all of this" I assumed.

Joe nodded.

I followed after Iris to go check up on her to find out she went outside in the backyard. It didn't take Albert Einstein or Dr. Wells to figure out she was upset.

"Iris" I called.

Iris turned around and saw Barry.

"Barry look I really prefer to be alone right now." Iris said wiping the tears from her face.

"Ok, I'll understand if you want to be alone right now but I just want you to know I'm sorry. I can only imagine how this must feel for you. Finding out your mother is not actually dead to find out she was alive this whole time and that your dad kept this from but he did it out of love to help you become the woman you are today." I replied.

"You expect me to just forgive him." Iris asked, clearly upset.

"No, I expect you to understand why he did it. Remember what I said in order to be a good reporter th-"

"There are two sides to every story. I know, I know." Iris interrupted "You have been telling me that ever since I got into journalism."

I smirked. "I take you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"You want me to give my dad a chance but Barry you have to understand I can't just forgive him for keeping a secret from me for 20 years." Iris answered.

"I know you feel betrayed and I am not asking you to forgive him or forget just to understand why." I said.

Iris sighed. "I need some time to think about all of this."

"Of course just try not to stay out here for too long otherwise you might catch frostbite." I joked.

Iris smiled slightly.

I began to head back inside and open the door when.

"Oh, and Barry thank you for looking into my mother. If it wasn't for you I would have never found out she was alive." Iris thanked.

I turned my head around slightly "No problem Iris."

I headed inside the house to see Joe sitting in the front room. "Where's Ralph and August" I questioned.

"August decided to go home. Ralph wanted to talk to you about something." Joe answered.

I raised an eyebrow. Curious what does Ralph want to talk about?

"Did he say what it was about?" I asked.

"No, he just said it was important" Joe answered.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him look on the bright side I think I have managed to cool Iris down a bit" I replied.

Joe sighed. "Good, thank you for trying to talk to her."

"Joe I just want you to-"

"Barr don't say your sorry. You have nothing to apologize for." Joe interrupted.

"So, your not mad?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am mad at you Barr but you were right. Secrets will only make things worse." Joe admitted.

I grinned. "Well, that is something I finally managed to crack your no code."

Joe snorted. "Don't let it go to your head."

The door opened up revealing Iris walking back inside the house. She merely sat down in a chair with me and Joe.

"Ok, dad I'm ready to listen to everything you have to say to me." Iris said.

I went to go talk to Ralph to see what he wanted when Joe started to tell Iris she had a brother. I found him waiting anxiously with a can of pop in his hand Root beer. Huh? I guess Ralph is a sugar addict.

"What's got you so anxious Ralph?" I asked. Curious and slightly worried for my best friend.

"Right, sorry." Ralph apologized. "I just have one more birthday present to give you." He began to pull out his phone showing me a picture of Dr Harrison Wells.

"What does Dr. Harrison Wells have to do with my birthday present?" I questioned but I had a feeling I already know.

"Dr. Wells, that scientist you read about so much." Ralph said. I nodded. "Well, I did a little digging up into his past and imagine my surprise when I found out his wife died in a car accident the same exact night your mother died."

I mentally cursed myself. It's too soon to investigate that area if I do. I don't know for sure but Eobard probably placed a tracking device in the body to know if or when it is moved. I should have expected Ralph to be able to figure out something like this he is the freaking Elongated Man for crying out loud his detective skills rival Batman's and he is considered the smartest man on the planet for crying out loud if somebody not at all that smart rival's his detective that is impressive.

"Ok, so you think he had something to do with my mothers death." I asked.

"I don't know yet but my instincts are telling me we should investigate that place" Ralph answered.

"Ralph thank you this is a wonderful birthday present you got me but..." I said.

"But what?" Ralph questioned.

"But aren't you a little worried we might be going after this a little premature." I finished.

"Premature Barry all I saying this might be a good lead." Ralph stated.

I sighed "Ralph I got a call from the Batman." I confessed. Which was true he did call me.

"What did he want to talk about?" Ralph asked.

"He told me to drop any investigation into my mother's death Ralph and hand over the photos I have of the man in yellow." I replied.

"Really, I thought we agreed to call him the Red lightning." Ralph said.

I snorted "Seriously Ralph color names are just terrible."

"Well I would like to see you come up with something better." Ralph retorted.

"You know what I will come with something better." I said.

"Good luck with that, but what about Batman I mean we're not gonna drop this right?" Ralph asked.

"We did go there to get his help," I replied.

"C'mon Barry we are getting closer to solving your mother's death don't you want to know who the Red Lightning is?" Ralph asked.

"Of course I do but for right now let's give Batman a chance." I answered.

"How can you just let this go Barry?" Ralph questioned.

"I am not letting this go I'm putting faith into someone else to help figure out who the Red Lighting is?" I answered. _Great now I am saying it. "_Let's give him a few months and if he doesn't turn anything up or made any progress we will continue the investigation."

Ralph sighed "I just don't like how you can just have so much faith in someone else we went to get his help not have him do the entire investigation altogether."

"Why did you decide to help me Ralph when you could have just decided to not help me at all?" I questioned.

"The truth is Barry you are the first real friend I have had in a long time" Ralph admitted.

I raised an eyebrow "Really I am one of the first real friend you have had in a long time."

"Yes, other than my mom you, Joe, Iris and August are the only family I have." Ralph said.

"That's why you have been willing to help me so much," I said.

"Yes, and I feel that I owe you one for stopping me making a mistake I would have regretted my entire life." Ralph said.

"Ralph, listen you don't owe me anything. I will never give up investigating my mother's death but for right now we have asked for his help so we need to play the waiting game." I said.

"Alright rookie but I need you to do something for me." Ralph asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"You need to get yourself a date" Ralph said.

I groaned. These past few months Ralph has been trying to get me hooked up on a date I told him I am not interested in a relationship at first he assumed I was gay or something I told him no that isn't the reason. I am interested in girls it's just why would someone want to spend time with me for only what 10 years or so when they can spend at least 50 or 60 years. I wish I could tell Ralph the truth but I can't not yet.

"What about you Ralph I don't see you asking any girls out?" I retorted.

"Whoa, easy there rookie. I am looking for one. I just haven't found the right one yet." Ralph said raising his hand in surrendering motion.

"I… have my reasons Ralph." I vaguely said.

"Is it someone else? Are you in love with Iris?" Ralph asked.

"What? No, I don't know?" I said. Which is true do I love Iris? I don't know I do care about her but I'm not sure if I feel that way about her.

"Look Barry I just want to understand why don't you want to get a girlfriend?" Ralph asked concerned for his friend.

I sighed. "Ralph you need to understand that some people are meant to be alone."

Ralph knows there something more to it but… "Okay then I will drop the subject for now since right now I need to get home rookie." Ralph said leaving.

"What was that about?" a familiar voice asked.

I jumped to see it was only Joe with arms crossed.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked. Worried he might know me and Ralph are still investigating my mother's death.

"Just the part about where you said some people are met to be alone." Joe said.

I sighed in relief. "Yeah, well I'm not interested in anyone."

"What about Iris?" Joe asked.

"I… I'm not sure." I confessed.

"What do you mean your not sure? You have been in love with Iris since you were old enough to know what love means." Joe inquired concerned for the kid he has raised since he was 11.

"A person's feelings can change." I said.

"Barr what's wrong?" Joe asked. Deeply concerned for his son why did he say some people are meant to be alone? Why is he so unsure about his feelings for Iris.

"I'm-"

Joe raised his hand. "Barr don't lie to me we both know you're a terrible liar."

I hesitated for a moment, should I tell him? No "Look Joe you're gonna have to understand there are somethings I can't tell you."

"Ok fine don't tell me but when you are ready to talk about it." Joe said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. "So how did the conversation about Iris having a brother go."

"Good, she was excited to find out that she had a brother." Joe said.

"And you came over here to ask me if I could tell you where they are." I assumed.

"No, no it-" Joe denied.

I gave him a 'Really' look.

"Ok, fine I came over here to learn where my wife and son are." Joe admitted.

I smirked.

**One day later**

After I told Joe and Iris where Wally and Franchine are we all decided to go visit them first thing in the morning. Right now we are currently parked just outside their house I can clearly see Joe mentally preparing himself.

"It's time to meet my step brother Joe" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Joe didn't respond.

I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Joe sighed "It's time to face the music." Getting out of the vehicle me and Iris did the same.

Joe walked up to the door hesitating to knock.

"Joe you are an awesome dad." I complimented. Joe turned his head towards me, "It will be rough around the edges but eventually you two will start to bond as father and son."

Joe proceeded to knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Wally West Kid Flash.

"Hi, who are you?" Wally asked. Curious as to why this stranger knocking on his door with two other people beside him.

"This might sound a bit sudden but I am your father Wally." Joe said.

Wally expression turned into surprise "Your-your my father." Wally stammered.

"Wally who's at the door" Franchine called out.

Arriving at the front door she merely gasped in surprise at seeing her husband.

"Franchine" Joe said.

"Joseph" Franchine.

"This man is claiming to be my father is it true?" Wally asked his mom.

Their silence was the confirmation he needed.

"Yes, Wally Joe is your father." I said breaking the ice.

"If your my father why have you decided to come home only now?" Wally asked confused and angry at his father not being there for him. "Why did you abandon us?"

"Wally, your father didn't abandon you its the other way around." Franchine confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked.

"Maybe it's better we head inside to talk about this." I suggested.

"What? No I wan-"

"Wally, I get that you are angry and confused but right now we have guests it would be rude not to invite them in" Franchine scolded.

That silenced Wally. We all walked inside due to Franchine agreeing with my idea to talk about Wally's father only returning home until now. Joe took a sit in a chair while me and Iris sat down on a couch while Franchine sat on a lounge chair and Wally was pacing around the front room anxiously.

"How did you find us?" Franchine demanded.

"I didn't, he did." Joe said pointing his finger at me.

"Yes, it is I the super mad evil genius who figured out where you have been hiding" I said in a impersonating bad guy voice.

That got a laugh out of Joe and Iris even Franchine and Wally formed a small smile.

"You were the one who found us young man?" Franchine asked.

"Yes and the name is Barry Allen not young man" I said.

Franchine cleared her throat "Barry why did you decide to look for me?"

"Well you were Iris's mother and I guess since I lost my mother I wanted to be sure you were actually dead." I said "And imagine my surprise you were alive."

"You lost your mother what do you-"

"Now Franchine it's best not to talk about Barry's mother" Joe interrupted.

I nodded to Joe in apprenation. "Yes let's just say it is personal and leave it at that, please." I don't like to talk about my mother's death it brings back flashbacks of Reverse-Flash. His red eyes holding only untolds amounts of hatred at me.

"Why?" Wally questioned curious surely it can't be that bad it just a question after all.

I sighed in annoyance "Fine, you want to know so badly Wally. My mother was stabbed through the heart and my dad went to prison for it." I replied to Wally deciding to be blunt

That immediately got Wally to shut up "Oh well that's umm" Wally said unable to find the right words.

"Tragic no one should have to go through that" Franchine said sympathetically.

"Yes, it was hard for Barry to get past it." Joe said.

"I-,umm look Barry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories I just-"

I raised my hand "Its ok Wally you didn't know."

"Still I shouldn't have brought it was wrong of me and umm" Wally said trying to apologize.

"You have never apologized to anyone before have you" I deduced.

Wally snorted in embarrassment "No, I have never actually apologize to anyone before."

I smiled "well you can start with a simple sorry."

"Right, ummm I am sorry for trying to bring up bad memories of your mother." Wally apologized.

"C'mon Wally there is no need to look so glum you have a step brother and sister. It is a time for reunion and togetherness." I said trying to cheer Wally up.

"Yeah I guess that is something to be grateful for." Wally said awkwardly. "I want to know what my mom meant when she said it was the other way around about my dad abandoning me."

Franchine shifted uncomfortably "I don't even know where to start Wally"

"You can start from the beginning." Joe said.

Francine went on to explain how she was a drug addict and constantly got into rehab until one day she nearly got her daughter Iris killed when she left the stove on fire. She decided it was best to just leave to protect her husband and daughter.

"I don't believe this you told me my father upped and left us." Wally said angry at his mom.

"It was best for your father and sister to protect them from me" Franchine cried.

"Franchine why didn't you just tell me that you had a son? I could have helped give you child support." Joe questioned, confused and upset.

"I got better I never relapsed for the past 20 years" Franchine stated. Feeling guilty. "I was afraid to face you and Iris after I upped and left."

"That's why you don't talk about dad and why you also didn't talk about the fact that I had a sister." Wally said gesturing towards Iris. "You have lied to me my whole life" Wally realized, marching out of the room in anger.

Franchine was going to try to talk to Wally but Joe stopped her.

"Don't he's angry and upset at you right now let me try talking to him." Joe said.

Franchine nodded as Joe began to get up to talk to Wally.

I only began to notice Iris was holding my hand tightly.

"Iris I get what you just saw was a little dramatic but please don't use my hand as a stress ball" I quibbed.

Iris blushed in embarrassment "R-Right sorry Barry."

I raised an eyebrow curious didn't Iris original didn't have feelings for Barry in the TV show but develop them over time.

Meanwhile with Joe and Wally

"Wally" Joe called out trying to get his attention but he kept walking.

"Wally!" Joe said louder this time.

Wally stopped and turned around with his arms crossed. "What?"

"Look I get that you are upset" Joe began.

"No, you don't how could you possibly understand what I am going through!" Wally yelled, angry.

"I understand what you are going through because I just found out I had a son I didn't even know about." Joe said. Empathically. "You think your not the only one upset. I am to but not at your mom at myself for not being there watching you grow up.

Wally was taking a deep breath trying to get his anger under control.

"This is all just a lot to take in" Wally quietly said. He feels angry and confused no his mom kept a secret about the fact he had a sister and a step brother.

Joe placed a hand on Wally's shoulder "I know I still can't believe I have a son standing here right in front of me."

"Where do we go from here." Wally asked.

"We can start by talking to your mother," Joe said.

Wally opened his mouth to argue but Joe intercepted.

Joe raised his hand "You don't have to talk to her right now. You can start talking to her when your ready."

Wally was silent for a moment.

"You gonna be okay" Joe asked worried for Wally.

"I want to be alone right now, please." Wally said.

"Ok, I'm here if you need me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for then but let me try to be here for you now." Joe said leaving Wally alone heading back to where Barry, Iris, and Franchine are.

"So how did the conversation go with Wally?" Iris asked.

"He is feeling angry and confused." Joe replied to Iris.

"He should be this is a lot to take finding out he has a dad, sister and step brother is a lot to take in." I said.

"Yes, it is all because I was simply too scared." Franchine cried, guilt-ridden. "He probably hates me now."

"Franchine look at me" Joe said getting her attention. "He doesn't hate you. You took care of him all on your own overcoming your drug addiction to keep him warm, safe and fed."

"Dad's right" a familiar voice said entering the room. "I am still very angry at you mom but I don't hate you."

Franchine wiped the tears from her face. "So where do we go from here."

"I would like to get to know my dad, sister, and step brother but right now I think I could use some time alone with my mother." Wally said.

"Of course, Wally you can take all the time you need." Joe said getting ready to leave motioning Iris and me to follow.

Once we were outside. "See that wasn't so hard now was it." I said with a smile.

"It was actually pretty hard" Joe said with a heavy heart.

_It's going to be even harder to find out Franchine is dying but I won't allow that to happen to Wally._

I told Joe and Iris as soon as I got home I needed to meet someone. Joe questioned why and who? I told him he was a friend I was looking forward to meeting again and his name. He gave me some grief and lecture about being careful but he allowed me to go. I already got my extremus nanobots put inside a briefcase and Gideon scheduled my meeting to be in private.

"Gideon are sure this the place?" I asked. I was at a rather small and old abandoned house but this place feels familiar somehow almost like I've been here before. I searched through my memories but I found nothing I know I've been here before I just can't put my finger on it.

"Yes, it is the place I asked Ramsey to meet" Gideon said from my earpiece. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I made the mobile Gideon unit from season 6 in the flash show. I figured it would be useful to know how fast I am going so I don't overshoot and in case I have to travel through time, I need to know the date and year.

"Excuse me but are you the person I am supposed to be meeting." Familiar voice said. I turned around to see it was Ramsey Rosso also known as Bloodwork. He appears to be well dressed wearing a suit and tie like he's going to a business meeting. I suppose technically in a way he is.

"Yes, my name is Barry Allen" I said holding out my hand.

Ramsey shook it "Dr Ramsey Rosso. If you don't mind I have a few questions first."

"Alright go on then ask them" I said.

"Who was that person talking on the phone I know whoever it was is a girl? She talked about how you built something that would revolutionize the medical world? What is it and why all of the secrecy?" Ramsey questioned.

I smirked. "First the person you were talking on the phone was Gideon a friend of mine. Second it is something scientists have spent decades trying to create that would eradicate cancer and reduce aging. Third let's just say you can't be too careful."

Ramsey nodded satisfied with the first answer but merely raised his eyebrows in confusion at the third and second answer. What did Barry mean it is something scientists have spent decades trying to create? Why is Barry giving such a vague answer to the third question?

"I can see from your face you are confused instead telling you allow me to just show you" I said putting my briefcase on a table opening it to reveal millions of miniature nanobots.

Ramsey had a look of fascination, surprised and impressed. "Is this what I think it is?"

I smiled "Yep, fully functional nanotechnology able to eradicate foreign pathogens in the body and cellular damage."

"You have tested this right?" Ramsey questioned.

"Yes, I have it worked like a charm repairing cellular damage to the human body." I answered

"Why me though there plenty of other Scientists and doctors that you could have asked to meet?" Ramsey asked.

"It is simple really I trust you. You are one of the good doctors who want to get stuff done and actually find new treatments for people to live longer and healthier lives." I answered.

'"What's the catch?" Ramsey questioned having a skeptical look.

"The catch is all I ask of you is to leave the name Barry Allen out of it." I said.

"Why?" Ramsey questioned raising his eyebrows. "You created something wonderful that will have a serious dent in many diseases and save so many lives. Don't you want people to know that you made successful nanotechnology."

I sighed. "Ramsey. I can call you Ramsey?" he nodded. "Well it is like I told you before, I can't be too careful. I didn't do this for money or fame. I did it, because it is the right thing to do."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Ramsey said suspicious.

"Please Ramsey, all I am asking is to leave my name out of it." I pleaded.

Ramsey sighed. "Fine I will leave your name out of it but I want answers to my questions."

"Thank you all I want to do is work together to make a better tomorrow for everyone." I said.

"If we are going to work together Barry we need to be honest with each other." Ramsey said.

"Tell me something Ramsey are you well versed with the term fate or destiny whichever one you prefer." I said.

"Yes I am well aware of what the term means but what does that have to do with anything." Ramsey asked curious to where Barry was going with this.

"Getting there. Do you believe it that we do not control our own destiny that every decision and choice you made wasn't your own." I said.

"No, I don't believe in such a ridiculous notion that everything happens for a reason. I believe that every single decision I have made was my own." Ramsey said.

"Well lets just say the reason for all of this secrecy is because an old enemy of mine holds untolds amounts of hatred towards me." I said.

"Why are you enemies with this person? What did you do?" Ramsey questioned curious.

"He used to be admired by me." I began "About all of the good I did but then he began to detest me. For one single reason."

"What reason was it?" Ramsey pressed.

"It's simple because he couldn't be me" I answered.

"What?" Ramsey asked confused.

"I know it is literally taking obsession to a whole other level." I said.

"So that's why all of the secrecy." Ramsey said putting the pieces together. "Your worried he might do something to discredit or steal your work on nanotechnology."

"Exactly Ramsey I can't tell you much else you are just going to have to trust me" I said.

Ramsey huffed in frustration "Fine I will leave your name out of it but I still have more questions."

"I expected as much but not right now. Listen to me Ramsey you don't know this guy he is dangerous." I warned.

"Does this mystery man have a name?" Ramsey asked.

"Sorry Ramsey but I can't tell you that. The last thing I want is to put you or any of your loved ones in danger." I said.

"This person is so dangerous you can't even disclose his name?" Ramsey asked curious.

"Yes, I don't like not being entirely honest with people but you have to understand that he is willing to kill if it means that I suffer." I said.

Ramsey raised eyebrow he wants to press for more information but they will probably be more vague responses. He doesn't like not knowing all of the variables to a mystery or towards someone like Barry Allen but his intentions seem pure.

He sighed with great reluctance "Fine I won't ask anymore questions about this mystery man for now."

**One Day Before The Particle Accelerator Explosion**

The meeting with Ramsey went quite well he is probably going to be slow to trust me since I gave him little information about Mr. Thawne but I can't for all I know he could have spy cameras following me around even if he does find out he won't kill I am his only chance of getting home. He will be a useful ally that I will need considering the fact I might be facing Superman's enemies and the flash's even if I do create a Justice League in this universe we will be hard-pressed to beat them. I can only imagine what it will be like facing Doomsday, Metallo, the Parasite, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Zod, Darkseid, Brainiac, and Ultraman. I know all of them exist considering there is a Superman in this universe from the blood sample I took with my mosquito bot. I took extra precaution when trying to take it from him and I know what you're all thinking how could I have taken it is simple by traveling through his ear I remember Ramsey reaction at discovering the blood sample.

Ramsey gave me his contact number to call each other and he was going to give me my 10% of the money that is from the nanotechnology I invented on a private server into my bank account. I actually got quite a bit for my invention around 50k for only 10% I can only imagine how much a 100% is. Still with all of that money I have managed to gather the materials necessary to construct my Flash suit from season 1 with the White Emblem.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked inside to see Ramsey working inside his lab it looks just like the one from season 6. I called him on the phone ahead of time and told him that I had a little surprise in store for him that not might, will interest him. We have actually talked a bit on the phone from time to time to socialize more he was of course still slow to trust me and not much from what I already know about him, he became a doctor to heal mankind. I don't blame him for not trusting me since I was giving rather vague responses to his questions but the good news is that he isn't openly distrusting me._

"_Late night." I said announcing myself to the room to grab Ramsey attention._

_Ramsey jumped startled placing a hand on his chest he knew Barry was coming to show him something but he didn't expect him to arrive here so soon. His nanotechnology has revolutionized the world putting a huge dent in cancer he knows a certain someone has a personal vendetta against Barry he just wants to know why. Barry has made small talk from him from time to time Ramsey is pretty good at reading people Barry appears to be a good man from what he has learned about him._

"_Don't sneak up on people like that." Ramsey hissed._

"_Sorry I'll make sure to announce myself" I apologized having a sheepish look._

_Ramsey expression softens "No it's ok so are going to show this so called surprise." Ramsey said closing the door to his laboratory._

_I reached down into my pocket to pull out a vial of blood._

_Ramsey raised an eyebrow "What is it?" He asked curious._

_I smirked "Why don't you take a look at it and find out."_

_Ramsey sighed annoyed but took the blood sample to look at. He made sure he had a pair of gloves on and put a single droplet of blood under the microscope to look at. Through the microscope Ramsey can see at first glance it is human blood but if one looks deeper they clearly that it is not. Ramsey wasn't called one the world's leading blood specialist out of arrogance no it is a title that he earned. He became fascinated with the blood sample it is similar to a human but also different._

_Ramsey looked up from his microscope turning his attention to Barry "Where did you get this?" He questioned this blood sample it seems almost alien to him. Ramsey was a lot more open minded than most people he believes that there could potentially be life out there in the universe those who believed that they were the only species out there. Well, Ramsey considered those types of people either arrogant or narrow minded._

_I was expecting this thankfully I already came up with a good lie for this._

"_Ramsey have you ever seen the movie Jurassic Park where they collect a material called amber that carries mosquitos who carries blood of ancient dinosaurs." I said._

_Ramsey nodded. It is considered one of his favorite movies to watch but he doesn't see how that has to do with anything. Considering the fact that amber containing DNA from dinosaurs millions of years ago is purely science fiction._

"_Well let me just say this is a blood sample that I found inside amber and imagine my surprise it was still alive." I explained._

"_But that is impossible blood can't survive for that long!?" Ramsey exclaimed._

"_I thought the same thing too that was until I figured out it is getting food from sunlight" I said._

"_Food from sunlight?" inquired Ramsey._

"_Here, instead of telling me allow me to show you." I said walking over to the microscope bringing out UV flashlight._

_I turned on my flashlight and exposed it to the blood._

"_Go on have I look" I said gesturing Ramsey to use the microscope._

_Ramsey looked at the blood and he was surprised to see the blood soaking up the solar radiation like a sponge._

"_Fascinating" Ramsey said focusing the Microscope to see the blood cells become active "You certainly weren't kidding when you said I was in for a surprise."_

"_Indeed have a theory but I won't be sure until we test." I said._

"_What kind of theory?" Ramsey asked._

"_My theory is that this blood whatever it is can suck up all forms of radiation. Not just Solar. It can suck up Alpha, Beta, Gamma, X." I explained._

_Ramsey gasped in surprise "How is that possible?" He know for fact radiation is harmful to all organic material but somehow any kind of radiation is able to strengthen this blood._

"_I don't know but like I said it is just a theory. We won't know until we test it." I said pretending to act surprised I knew exactly how it is possible somehow kryptonians are able to convert radiation into energy for their cells. I'm hoping though with Ramsey helps I am able to get Superman's powers. I would probably be called Superflash let's be real though that sounds like a terrible name._

"_This blood you found is just out of this world almost like it is…"_

"_Alien" I finished._

"_Yes, Barry you might just have discovered that life out there exists." Ramsey said._

"_Maybe, Ramsey we can't know for sure until we study it some more. Do you think you could isolate the genetic code for this blood?" I asked._

"_Barry don't you understand you just discovered that life out there in the universe exists." Ramsey said._

"_Might, Ramsey I might have discovered life out there nothing is guaranteed yet." I said._

"_Regardless of whether or not it is true you may have discovered an entirely new species species." Ramsey said in awe at the blood sample._

"_So again is it possible for you to isolate the genetic marker." I asked._

"_Not for awhile it could take months maybe even years for all we know the DNA in this blood could be twice as big as humans DNA." Ramsey told Barry._

*Flashback ends*

I hope Ramsey is able to isolate Superman's blood to make me a kryptonian and have powers this world doesn't have a superman so I am gonna have to create one. Unforeatly that won't happen for a while like he said it could take years even with the DNA isolated. There is a very good reason I didn't already inject myself with his blood yeah that sounds like a great idea. A small part of me Worries I am no matter than the Reverse-Flash but it won't matter if there is a dark future that will make this world become X-men Days of Future Past. I know somewhere down the line in the future the government hunts down every meta-human. I already went to Gotham City and meet the Batman to deliver the evidence of my mother's killer in November. He hasn't made any calls from his burner phone yet.

Right now I am on a bus to starling City to meet the Green Arrow and the rest of his team. The only question I have right now is what to do with Felicity Smoak. She has constantly time and time again gone behind team Arrow's back I get that she was trying to help them but the lines she crossed to do it. Should I give her chance or not? That's the thing like Barry Allen I always choose to see the good in people unconditionally. I did decide to give Ramsey and Ralph a chance by changing their fates maybe I should at least try to change her.

I entered the building where Cyrus Gold broke into and see Felicity, Oliver, John, Dete-Officer Quentin Lance. There is one question running through my mind would Cyrus Gold somehow come back to life and become Soluman Grundy. Maybe after all this universe has an Evil version of Superman I suppose it's possible. I also made an upgrade to my stun gun now it is a pistol from the agents of shield that will shoot electricity and I added setting for low, medium, high. It doesn't have as much power to the original but at least it won't be destroyed firing just one shot

"Hey!" Quentin yelled.

My thought process was interrupted when Quentin was trying to grab attention.

"I'm sorry but were you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you deaf or something. Speaking of which, what are you even doing here this is a crime scene?" Quentin demanded.

"And do your parents know your here?" Oliver questioned

I rolled my eyes at Oliver's question "I work for the CCPD I came here to offer some assistance with a similar case." pulling out my badge showing that I was a CSI.

"What kind of case?" Quentin questioned.

"No offence Officer Lance but I don't feel comfortable discussing a case in front of a few civilians." I said.

"You can relax they are witnesses at the scene of the crime." Quentin said.

"At your crime scene maybe my on the other hand not so much." I remarked.

Quentin opened his mouth to argue more.

"Officer Lance I really don't want to waste anymore time arguing with you." I spoke in a no nonscience tone.

"Now back to business you said that there were multiple guys that broke in here right." I said clapping my hands together.

Quentin nodded.

"Well I hate to break it to you but your wrong. It was only one guy." I said.

Quentin raised a skeptical. "What do you mean?"

"It is rather simple blunt force from the doors indicate it wasn't a vehicle that broke it or any kind of explosive there would be some sort of trace element if there was and you can clearly see that his man's neck was snapped with only one hand." I explained pointing over to the man with the snapped.

I notice Oliver's expression of fear just for a moment.

"You ok?" I asked concerned but I already knew exactly what he was afraid of.

"Huh? Umm yeah I'm good." Oliver answered.

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn for a moment it looked like you've seen a ghost." I replied.

"I told you I'm fine." Oliver said a little too quickly.

"And you can also see that he moved a container here with just his bare hands." I said.

"One guy did all of this." Quentin said disbelief in his eyes. "There has to be some sort of other explanation."

"It is very possible for one guy to do this Officer Lance. There is one performance enhancing drug that could give a man more than enough strength to break down these doors." I said.

"What like steroids or something?" Diggle inquired.

"Yes, like steroids only a lot more extreme it increases the human body's muscle mass 4 times stronger and there are the side effects." I explained.

"What kind of side effects?" Quentin asked.

"Death you don't take a dose of it for every 12 hours you will die." I answered.

"Whoa, that is taking addiction to a whole nother level." Felicity jokes.

"Having somebody out there with enough strength to break someone's neck with just one hand I would not find it very funny." I said with a deep frown.

"What's it called?" Oliver asked.

"Venom but that drug is used only inside Gotham City so it is highly unlikely the assailant had it." I said.

"Why's that?" Oliver questioned.

"Because only one man in Gotham is able to get his hands on the drug and last I checked he was inside Blackgate prison." I answered.

"What's his name?" Oliver pressed.

"He only goes by one name Bane." I said to Oliver.

"Do you always do stuff behind people's back without asking their consent?" I asked.

"What? Of course not." Felicity said.

"Really so asking for my help without telling Oliver about it was a one time thing?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course." Felicity stated.

"You need to work on your lying." I said disappointment in my tone.

"What? But I'm not-"

"Yes you are." I intercepted. "Your deflection worked a whole lot better when I began talking about the Arrow."

"I don't work for the Arrow." Felicity denied.

"And there is another thing I never asked that you worked for the Arrow." I said.

Felicity froze.

I smirked knowing I had caught her red handed.

"I-I-I well you see the thing is." Felicity stammered.

I raised my hand. "Don't even bother trying to lie to me. You basically just confessed that you work for him."

"Please you can't tell anyone I work for him." Felicity pleaded.

"And if I do will you blackmail, threaten me or my family to keep your secret safe." I challenged.

Felicity looked like she was almost punched in the face "Of course not I would never do anything like that."

More lies who is she trying to fool? Eobard Thawne had everyone fooled pretending to be someone he isn't for 15 years.

"Ok you can relax then I won't tell anyone your secret." I said easing her fear.

"Wait. What?" Felicity asked confused.

"I was testing you earlier to see how far you would go to protect your secret." I answered.

"And you think I would really go that far?" Felicity asked upset.

"I don't know. Would you?" I inquired.

"No. I would never go that far to protect my secret." Felicity said.

"I apologize then finding out that my father has been keeping secret. Has made wary of trusting others." I said with false remorse. Geez I'm starting to act more like Eobard with the lies now I am manipulating Felicity. Truthfully I understood Felicity was just trying to protect those you care about but all of the lines she was willing to cross to do it. 'What about the lines you are crossing?' A small part of my mind argued. The lies and manipulations.

"Your father has been keeping secrets? What kind of secrets?" Felicity questioned.

"Sorry Ms. Smoak but you have to understand it is kinda personal." I answered.

"Why not? I told one of my secrets." Felicity argued.

"You told me it unintentionally. So technically Ms. Smoak it doesn't count." I retorted.

Felicity opened her mouth to argue more.

"Tell me something Ms Smoak how would you feel if someone undermined you like that?" I asked.

"What?" Felicity asked confused.

"The question I had from earlier. How would feel if someone undermine you?" I asked.

"I…" Felicity paused she wasn't sure how to answer that. She would probably feel angry and annoyance at that said person if they did undermine her.

"I see that I have given you something to think about." I said leaving the room taking my laptop with me to someplace with a little more peace and quiet since I knew John and Oliver were about to enter the room.

My actions had mixed reactions toward Oliver and Diggle. Both of them were clearly impressed that I managed to figure that Felicity worked for the Arrow but they weren't 100% sure that I would keep that information to myself. Felicity jokingly made a comment to Oliver about how I am like the modern day Sherlock Holmes that could take a sniff of a piece of cloth deduced what kind of perfume it is. However, Oliver clearly saw that I manipulated her into telling me that she works for him not deduction based on his deep frown to be fair though vigilantes always somehow look dark and brooding.

"What case did you say you were working on again?" Oliver asked.

I sighed "I told already Mr. Queen I am not at liberty to discuss a police investigation with you."

"I just find it a little odd that someone who works for the CCPD is here in Star City doing an investigation." Oliver questioned with clear suspicion.

"Are you sure this isn't a personal matter Mr. Queen?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"All I am saying is perhaps maybe you're feeling a little jealous." I said.

Oliver lets out a dark humorless laugh "I am not jealous alright."

"Then why are you treating me with such open suspicion?" I pressed.

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that your police Captain isn't even aware you are doing a police investigation in Star City." Oliver said.

"Well looks like you caught me." I said not even trying to denine it.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"All of these weird cases has always been and always will be about chasing the impossible." I began "I lost somebody one night that I saw should have been impossible."

"That somebody got a name." Oliver asked no longer having hostility in his voice. His tone now being neutral.

"Yes, it was somebody I loved very much." I spoke in a pained tone of voice.

Oliver could see that Barry didn't want to talk about it anymore since it was clearly something that has caused a lot of pain throughout his life.

"I won't ask about it anymore but don't do anything like that again." Oliver demand.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific. I have done a lot of things." I cheekily to Oliver.

"I'm talking about the way you carefully manipulated Felicity into telling you that she works for the Arrow." Oliver stated.

I sighed "Oliver you have to understand it is how I work as a Forensic Scientist to take down bad guys to stop from hurting anymore innocent people if it keeps people safe what harm is done."

Oliver rubbed his forehead but not because he was frustrated. He understood where Barry was coming from and experience has taught him that lying. No not lying per say but it is similar to the mistake Oliver made so many years ago.

"I get that you do it Barry because you think it is the right choice but it isn't. It is a path to lies and distrust." Oliver stated wisely.

"Did you just quoted Star Wars?" I quibbed trying lighten the mood.

However, Oliver's expression is dead serious "Barry this is serious you can't just manipulate people like or else they are going feel like your using them."

"I'll try to make an effort not to do it again but no promises." I said. If he knew even half of what's at stake he wouldn't even bother to question my methods.

The rest went exactly like episode 8 and 9. John and Felicity decided to enlist my help to save Oliver from drug overdose.

"Don't worry I have just the thing needed to wake him" I said grabbing vial from my CSI kit using a syringe to get the right dosage.

"What is that?" Felicity questioned.

"It is what you will need to save Oliver's life." I stated. Basically what I have right is something that will stimulate the brain and unfreeze his blood.

I injected it into Oliver "You all might want to stand back chances are-"

I didn't even have time to finish my sentence when Oliver had his hand around my throat.

John and Felicity attempted to get him to let me go.

"Is this your way of saying thank you." I quibbed struggling to get the words out.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh gee I don't know saving your life for one." I snarked.

"Oliver I brought him here." Felicity said.

Oliver let me go turning his attention to Felicity.

"What? Felicity you can't just tell anyone my secret." Oliver said, upset.

"What else was I supposed to do let you die?" Felicity asked rhetorically.

"He knows my secret Felicity." He said, angry.

"What are you going to do put an arrow in him?" Felicity remarked.

"I'm considering it." Oliver growled.

"Oh I am not bothered by the fact that you all are pretending like I am not even here. No it's total cool." I said sarcastically.

Oliver sighed in annoyance. "Do you always act like this around other people?"

"Sorry, my friends usually tell me my dry sense of humor leaves a bitter taste in other people's month." I explained. Which is true Joe and Iris has voiced their concerns about it.

"Look Barry is it?" Oliver asked.

I nodded.

"You can't tell anyone that I am the Arrow." Oliver demanded.

"Don't worry I won't. I am well aware some people think your just another criminal but not me I considered you to be a hero." I praised.

"Good, because if you do I will hunt you down and put an arrow in you." Oliver threatened.

"If you don't mind me asking how exactly did you end up like you did earlier?" I questioned changing the subject.

Oliver hesitated.

"Look you don't have to tell me. I want to help but I can't do that if you don't give me any information about what's going on." I said diplomatically.

"When I was on an island I found an old jepense banker that created a super soldier serum called mirrakrau I thought it was all destroyed until I ran into a man who was injected with a serum that I thought was destroyed giving him enhanced strength, speed, agility, and speed healing." Oilver finally said.

"Is it possible someone replicated the serum?" I asked.

"Impossible. Everyone injected with the serum is dead." Oliver said confidently.

"This man you ran into tells you otherwise." I said.

"Yes, I need to stop." Oliver said.

"Whoa. He nearly killed you Oliver." Felicity argued

"Felicity, I am the only one who has experience with these types of men. If the police go after him they will die." Oilver retorted.

While Oliver and Felicity were arguing I had my arms crossed looking down.

"What?" Diggle asked noticing Barry was in deep thought.

"I think I know who's behind this." I said.

Oliver stopped arguing with Felicity turning his attention to Barry.

"Who?" He questioned wondering Barry's output who he thinks it could be.

"Sebastian Blood." I said.

Felicity scoffed "Barry do hear-"

"Why do think it is Sebastian Blood?" Oliver questioned. Felicity gaped at Oliver like why would even ask a question like that.

I smiled rubbing my hands together "Simple strike one the hoods attack executing the Mayor then sebastian suddenly decides to run for Mayor."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's connected." Diggle said unconvinced.

"Alright then how about right now. He is currently having a blood drive the same night our perp get his performance enhancing super drugs. Two coincidences is simply too much to ignore." I said.

Dig and Felicity still looked unconvinced.

Oliver on the other hand mentally scowled himself for not seeing this early. He should have known there was something off about Sebastian Blood and not linking the two together.

Oliver went to put on his suit and grabbed his bow sliding a quiver of arrows over his back.

"What are doing?" Felicity questioned.

"I am going to get some answers out of Mayor Blood." Oliver sneered.

"No, you can't we don't have any proof that he is involved." Felicity exclaimed.

"Felicity last I recall I don't remember you being team leader." I said coming to Oliver's defense.

She glared at me.

"But you have a point. If we are wrong about this then we just tortured an innocent man for no reason and if we are right he will know were onto him." I said.

Oliver frowned realizing Barry had a valid point. "Ok then will have to investigate his so called blood drive."

"And do what? We can't just break into the hospital Oliver he will know were onto him." Diggle argued.

"He's right and we still need to look for Cyrus gold but I do have an idea where we can get both done." I suggested

Oliver crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

I discussed the plan I had with Oliver that I could break into the hospital without bringing any attention while he went to look for Cyrus Gold. He was pretty reluctant putting my life at risk but I managed to convince him. It was pretty easy to sneak into considering security guard were half asleep.

"Find anything yet?" Felicity asked.

A security guard snored.

"Felicity, be quiet or else I am gonna get caught." I whispered. Sneaking through the halls trying to be unseen.

"Sorry." She apologized.

I began looking through doors finally after 20 of them I located a racket carrying 9 vials of Mirrakrau.

I activated my comm link. "I think I just found Blood's secret stash of Mirrakrau."

It went exactly like in the TV show when Oliver fought Cyrus Gold only he didn't suffer from any hallucinations. It is up to this universe whether or not he becomes Solomon Grundy a part of me is hoping he doesn't the last thing I want to deal with is a zombie that comes back more powerful each time he dies. I gave Oliver some advice that if he is going to stop killing people he should invest in the foam arrows, electric arrows, and some smoke bombs to escape if he is ever outnumbered. I also gave him his new and improved mask to hide his identity better.

"You found this at the hospital." Oliver said.

Curious was that question or merely an observation.

"Yes." I answered.

"That means." Felicity said realization hitting her.

"Sebastian Blood is the one behind this." Diggle finished.

"That only leaves us with questions. How did he get his hand on Mirrakrau? What is he after?" I pondered.

"I don't know but whatever is blood after I am going to find out." Oliver states with conviction.

"I am confident you will. I wish I could stay and help more but I kinda want to keep my job." I said._ And have my superpowers I mentally added._

"Barry I just want to say thank you for all of your help." Oliver said holding out his hand.

I shook it we looked at each other with a sign of respect from another.

"No problem. Before I leave do you mind if I give you a piece of advice?" I asked.

"What kind of advice?" Oliver questioned.

"Don't lie to your family to keep them safe. It is a lesson I had to learn the hard way." I advised.

Oliver opened his mouth to protested.

"I'm not saying you should tell them right now. I just something I want you to consider trust me I know." I said.

"I'll… keep that in mind." Oliver said.

I hope he tells Thea the last thing I want is for her to kill Sarah.

**3 hours until the particle accelerator explosion**

Just 3 more hours until the particle accelerator explodes I am so excited right now. Soon I will have the ability to move faster than the speed of sound. I wonder what it will be like seeing time slowing down all around me and running at incredibly high speeds. I made sure to carry my biometric enhancer with me having all of the necessary ingredients. I made sure to have V-10, the same chemicals that creates a speedster. Oliver decided to leave the Mirrakrau with me since I told him I could find a cure. I already began chemical analysis it probably won't be done in a few days, maybe even a week. Whatever those japense scientists were working on it was decades ahead of their time. A part of me consider taking the serum but decided against until I can figure what causes it to make people go insane and fix it I will not be taking it anytime soon.

"I'm ready to see this so called atom smasher-smashing." Iris quibbs walking into the CSI lab.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The particle accelerator obviously." Iris remarks.

"Yeah, it is going to revolutionize everything we know about science." I said fondly. It will literally break the laws of physics, people will have the ability to manipulate whether, and time travel. Yeah I am not going to be messing around with that anytime soon I've already made some changes. There hasn't been a ripple effect yet, so that's good.

"I know that's why I finally decided to spend time with my family." A familiar voice responded.

It was Wally West.

"Oh yeah. I may have forgotten to mention my little brother finally decided to spend some time with his family." Iris said.

"Yeah I decided now would be a good time to spend some time with my family." Wally said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

We haven't got much contact with Wally except getting a few phone calls to talk with his sister or dad.

"Wally things don't have to be awkward between us. We will be able to do sibling bonding time." I said trying to cheer up Wally.

"And some time to get to know your father." Joe said walking in.

See what I mean anyone can just walk inside here and figure out I'm superhero.

"Joe what are you doing here I thought you went to investigate the farms that I gave you to locate the Mardon brothers?" I asked curious and confused.

"Ralph decided to take over the investigation so we could spend some time together." Joe answered with a smile on his face.

Ralph that was nice of him to do for me but it might look suspicious to Eobard seeing Kid Flash and Detective West when he is about to turn on the accelerator. I know there was a bit of risk patenting my nanotechnology but it is highly unlikely he will think it was me. Ralph could be the one who is shot instead of. Who was that one detective called in the season premier that was Joe's partner? Chyre I think it was?

I shook my head I can't go on worrying about what ifs right now.

"Speaking of which where is August?" Iris asked.

"Who's August?" Wally questioned confused and curious of who August is.

"He's one of the forensic scientists that work here and an old friend." Joe answers to Wally.

"He said something about a trip to Coast City." I answered which confused me. Why does he want to go to Coast City? When I asked why he said it was a personal matter.

"Coast City why would he want to go there?" Iris questioned curious.

"I don't know. He didn't say." I replied to Iris.

A mystery for another time I suppose.

**1 hour and 15 minutes until the particle accelerator explosion**

"So, you are looking up a career choice to work on scramjets."

"Yeah,because it is literally the fastest way man can travel. They are able to move so fast they can create a sonic boom."

"You really are about the speed aren't you."

"Yeah I have always liked the rush of adrenaline when moving fast."

When we were driving to the Particle accelerator explosion I decided to talk to Wally for a bit. He's not so bad when you get to know him at first I thought he would have resentment and jealousy towards me. I figured he would be angry at Joe for not finding surprisingly they got along really well spending some father- son bonding time discussing likes and dislikes.

"How have things been going with your mom?" I asked.

Wally sighed "Not good I can barely look at her and the only person I see is the person who kept me from my dad, sister, and you as well Barry."

"Wally I understand that your upset but holding a grudge against her is just feeding yourself poison." I said wisely.

"I don't know how to move past." Wally admitted.

"You can start by trying to talk to her."

Joe's car came to a stop "We're here."

I know from the show STAR labs was big but seeing it up close is another thing entirely. The place was huge, I can only imagine how many workers they need to keep it maintained. Eobard planed this for 15 years I am so going to enjoy the look on his face when it blows up right in front of him.

"Wow." Wally exclaimed trying to memorize every detail of the building "I knew this place was gonna be big but I don't even have the words to describe it."

We saw some of the protesters outside of the STAR labs yelling to shut it down. I rolled my eyes to be fair though they weren't wrong it did technically create a black hole.

"Why are they protesting?" Wally questioned curious and confused he's read book on Quantum theory. It was a book Wally enjoyed reading about talking about how the accelerator will advance humans decades ahead maybe even centuries.

"Apparently they believe turning on the accelerator will cause a black hole inside Central City." I explained to Wally.

Wally scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"There free to choose whatever they believe if they want to waste their breathe protesting something that will never happen they are more than welcome to try." I said. Walking up to the group citizens and reporters where Dr. Wells is about to make his speech.

It was the same exact speech from the show obviously I wasn't paying attention. I spotted Clifford Devoe a.k.a The Thinker I remember well that he managed to push team flash to its limits. Taking away Caitlin's ice powers, nearly killing Ralph, and taking away Harry's intelligence. I wonder would he still create the bus metas? Would he simply change his plans? Or accelerate them to happen sooner rather than later?

**5 minutes until the particle accelerator explosion**

"This the last farm we have to search." Ralph said. He and Chyre have searched all of the other farms and haven't even found a trace of the Mardon brothers.

"Look I know you said the kid's a genius but sometimes it's like he's chasing flying pigs." Chyre said, rudely.

Ralph turned to glare at Chyre "Listen to me very carefully." He began speaking in a dangerous tone of voice. "I've never liked Chyre so if I were you I would keep my opinion to myself. Understood."

Chyre gulped at Ralph's glare he is beginning to see why Ralph rarely gets upset and jokes around a lot he can be scary as hell. "Understood."

Ralph smirked at noticing his fearful look in satisfaction.

**1 minute until the particle accelerator explosion**

I looked at my timer I set on my phone just one more minute until the world is changed forever. Wally asked if could stay the night at Joe's house. Joe was perfectly cool about spending more time with his son the two of them went home. I told Joe I had some extra work I needed to get done before I head home. Iris however said there was a story she was chasing Joe warned her to be careful. I am curious though what kind of story that she has the need to chase in the middle of the night. She unfortunately hasn't been hired by the Central City News yet. I made sure Gideon gave me a least of certain people who would need help after the particle accelerator explosion

I opened up my briefcase to pull out my Biometric enhancer and placed it on me grabbing hold of the chains.

"Biometric enhancer primed and ready. Dark matter wave commencing in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

I looked at the horizon to see the wave of dark matter coming at me.

I activate the Biometric enhancer injecting the chemicals in me and V-10 serum as I was struck by lightning.

I was in pain more than I ever felt before I knew the lightning was going to hurt but didn't think it would be this bad.

I desperately try to fight through the pain but it was too much darkness consumed me.

I opened my eyes looking around me see I was still in the CSI lab not in a hospital bed. I ran over to the window I noticed one important detail my lightning it wasn't orange at all it was pure white. I saw that the rain wasn't even moving it was standing still. I realized I was moving faster than the speed of light. YES it's comic book version not the junk version from the tv show if I was any normal speedster right now I would be dead moving this fast but I wasn't normal I was Barry Allen the fastest my alive.

Shaking my head I need to focus there are people outside right now that need my help.

I began to run.

I made it to where the Mardon brothers were hiding out in the background I saw the plane just standing still in the air just a few feet before it crashes not even moving an inch.

I ran over to where Ralph was trying to stop Chyre from bleeding. I knew he wasn't going to make it if I don't get there fast.

I took Ralph's tie and wrapped it around Chyre wound to slow down the bleeding then ran him to the hospital.

I slipped up a few times and nearly dropped him.

I mentally scowled running at superspeed is a lot harder than it looks like it gives a rush of excited met and adrenaline. I need to keep calm and focused when running. I sucked in a deep breath and trying to remember where the hospital is at. Ah found it.

Running inside the hospital laying chyre on a hospital bed making sure one of the doctors notice he is injured.

I managed to find the kid Griffin Grey the dark matter wave is just about to hit him. I remember from the show he was a kid suffering from accelerating aging who was desperate for a cure. I scowled Eobard destroyed so many lives that night I know I might not be able to save everyone since the fatigue was already starting to show from running when sweat dripped from brow. I need to train myself in endurance to handle moving this long and fast.

I grabbed him and ran him far enough away from the city so the dark matter wave doesn't hit him. He has a bright future ahead for him I won't allow that to be taken from him.

I found Vince and Dinah inside the warehouse where there cover was blown. I was surprised they weren't even mentioned to me by Joe or Ralph but to be fair they were undercover for a long time. I saw Dinah screaming with her famous/infamous sonic cry and Vince about to be hit with a bullet it starting to move very slowly.

I'm running out of steam I need to get this done fast.

I swatted away the bullet like a bug then moved to grab Vince taking him to the hospital then Dinah. I know all they have are a few scrapes and bruises but it is the safest place for them right now.

I saw what was the criminals name that had the power to make people feel vertigo? I made his two henchmen punch each other knocking them out then I took their leader to the most public place with the most people and stripped him of everything and I mean everything. What? He's a criminal I maybe a strict follower of DC's no killing rule but I'm not above publicly embarrassing them.

I run all the way to the power line station to see Blackout about to be hit by a lightning bolt. This run is going to be rather narrow and tricky to accomplish since I have never run up a building before.

I began running up the tower grabbing him narrowly making a u-turn down and avoiding the lightning.

I got him and his friends to a relatively safe distance.

I made to the football stadium where the wave is about to hit Jax and helping the injured kid get back up. I could feel my legs getting ready to give out but I pushed through the pain. I may not like sports all that much but like griffin Grey, Jax has a bright future ahead of him I will not let that be taken from him.

I picked up the kid and got him away from the dark matter wave

I grabbed him and ran him outside of the stadium at a safe enough distance to be unharmed and still get hit by the wave. I'm not sure if I will be able to save Ronnie because as much as it pains me to admit I have to let the singularity happen in order to create a breach to cross Earth-2 and stop Zoom.

I ran to STAR labs apparently hartley was there trying to sabotage the particle accelerator to stop it from exploding. Unfortunately he failed I see him in the pipeline on the ground holding his ears in pain. I wonder did this happen in the original timeline or not either way I can't leave him to Eobard's mercy.

I got on one knee and picked him up by the shoulders taking him to the hospital. Geez it is going to be packed tonight with the amount of people I keep taking their.

Everything was speeding up now my body ached all over my legs was where it hurts the most. I began running back to the CSI lab fast.

How many people died tonight? Let's see they classified Mark and Mardon dead. Chyre hopefully lives with me taking him to the hospital. I saved Dinah and Vince even though alive they were in the original timeline they were classified as dead. I saved Blackout and his friends from death as well.

Only 9 people died tonight.

I made it to the CSI lab in time right before my body collapsed from exhaustion.

**Author Notes: When I first started this chapter it started out as mostly filler I didn't want that. I wanted chapter 3 to be where we finally got to see him get his powers. If it seems rush because it kind of is. This is actually my very first official story** **I am writing there were two others I wrote as mere trial runs.**

**If Wally behavior seems off that's because he is unaware his mother is sick and dying. I'd like to think in the show his anger was directed at Joe because his mother is dying.**

**Yes, I decided to add Ramsey as an ally since our SI is going to be needing help. He obviously can't isolate Ultraman's blood on his own.**


	4. The Law or Doing What's Right

_Previously on the Flash SI: Changing Fate._

_Every hero has their own story throughout that said story they'll encounter friends and enemies they will find relatable looking at them makes you realize you could have ended up like them. Their friends can be their greatest strength and their greatest weakness that villains will exploit against you. Some heroes try to quit their lives to settle down and have a family but no matter how badly they want to leave that life they can't resist the call of duty protecting those who can't protect themselves. This is my story where I became the fastest man alive making different decisions and changing other people's fates with the knowledge of the future to create a brighter one._

**XXX**

"Is he waking up?" A voice asked

Everything was so blurry really hard to see.

"It appears so." Another voice answered

My vision cleared up and I got a good look to see it was my sister Iris and a doctor. He appeared to be a male without any facial hair and looked to be nearing his forties.

"Where am I?" I questioned, my month felt dried up.

"You're inside Central City Hospital. You were struck by lightning." The doctor answered.

I blinked. "Yeah I remember."

Technically none of the lightning did any of this. It was me pushing myself to the absolute limit saving as many people as possible.

"And I must say you are extraordinarily lucky to be alive not only that you received very minor injuries." Dr. Campbell said his name was Campbell.

I groaned. I felt incredibly sore all over shouldn't my speed healing take care of that.

"So what's the damage Doc?" I questioned.

"Well other than some fatigue, brushes, and minor appear to be fine" Dr. Campbell informed me.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I inquired; I know it couldn't have been more than a few hours, otherwise I would be inside STAR labs.

"You've been asleep for 6 months." A familiar voice joked.

Ralph was inside my room now with Joe strolling from behind.

I snorted. "Nice try."

"Dang it you really have to suck the fun out of everything don't you?" Ralph whined.

"I can't help myself, I'm just that good." I proudly stated with a hint of arrogance.

Iris on the other hand didn't find this amusing.

"Ralph this isn't funny Barry could have been killed." She snapped.

"Calm down I'm fine." I assured her sitting up my shoulders ached as I did but it was nothing compared to the exhaustion I felt earlier.

"You were struck by lightning how are you ...?

"Alive." I finished. "Just lucky I guess."

Iris narrowed her eyes in suspicion like there was more to it.

"But for real this time how long have I been asleep?" I asked if I kind of already knew it must have been just a few hours but I wanted to be sure.

"Nearly 2 hours or to be precise 1 hour, 58 minutes and 8 seconds Mr. Allen." A familiar voice said that sent chills down my spine.

Eobard Thawne A.K.A The Reverse-Flash currently wearing the face of Harrison Wells wheeled into the room.

"Dr. Wells I must say this is a pleasant surprise." I remarked doing my best to sound and act natural but inside I was downright terrified heart beating rapidly this was the Reverse-Flash one of my greatest enemies stand-sitting in the same room I am in.

Harrison smiled wheeling into the room and my heart rate quickened as he did. I somehow managed not to flinch. "Pleasant isn't exactly the word I'd used."

"Oh yeah why's that?" I inquired.

"His Particle Accelerator is the reason you are in the hospital right now." Joe rudely stated glaring at .

"Joe it's not his fault he didn't ask for the accelerator to explode." I said defending him. Technically that is exactly what he wanted but I need to defend him so I can avoid his suspicion and get him to trust me.

Dr. Wells raised his hand. "Mr. Allen Detective West here is right I am the reason you are in a hospital bed."

"Dr. Wells it was an accident." I assured him.

"Whether it was an accident or not doesn't matter 9 people are dead because of him." Joe argued.

"I'm afraid Detective West is correct." Dr. Wells agreed appearing solemn at the loss of life.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" I asked, keeping a curious expression.

"Dr. Wells here was going to offer his assistance in saving your life." Joe answered.

I suppressed a sigh of relief. It appears I woke up just in time before he could take me to STAR labs.

"It appears that won't be necessary now Wally West on the other hand…." Dr. Wells vaguely informs trailing off

"What do you mean?" I questioned in concern about Wally

I saw Joe's expression completely morphed into one of guilt, shame, and sadness. Iris looked visibly upset and sad as well hell she looked like she was on the verge of crying right now.

"Wally West had an unfortunate accident." Dr. Wells cryptically answered.

"Unfortunate accident is an understatement." Ralph muttered looking upset as well but nowhere as near as Joe or Iris. Ralph didn't know Wally all that well but he did know Joe West no other cop than him is more honest, upstanding, and dependable than him to get his son back and now might lose him. It's just so wrong and unfair.

"Will everybody please stop beating around the bush and just tell me what happened to Wally?" I almost snapped annoyed but not quite.

Joe looked pale. "It all happened so fast." he said, hands shaking uncontrollably at just recalling what happened.

I now felt a little bad for my impatience whatever happened to Wally it can't be good.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I assured him by placing a gentle hand on Joe's shoulder.

Joe shook his head. "No you have a right to know your family too."

"It all happened so fast." Joe began still a bit pale but looking better than before. "One moment we were walking to my car the next a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Wally."

"Around the same time the police found you inside the crime lab struck by lightning." Dr. Wells added tapping his fingers together.

"Me and Wally were both struck by lightning on the same night, weird coincidence." I mused which true I know of Wally's origin story of how he got powers from the comics. He worked inside a garage to give himself superpowers only he didn't intend to get powers at all it was simply by chance this time or was it? Did the speed force do this, maybe they are the source of my powers now but what could have caused Wally to get his powers earlier on? Was it the fact I told Joe he had a son therefore him being introduced into the family sooner rather than later? Or was it me messing with my connection to the speed force using a biometric enhancer combined with the lightning bolt and wave of dark matter?

I know I am a lot faster due to my lightning being pure white instead orange different lightning colors have meaning to them some lightning colors mean certain speedsters travel faster than others. My is pure white any speedster with color can travel the fastest than all other speedsters combined. There are only two speedsters that have the lightning color I have rebirth Wally comic book and Godspeed. Am I becoming Godspeed? No, I am not unlike him. I don't play Judge, Jury, and Executioner. I believe in Justice criminals should have a fair trial in a court of law even if they don't deserve it.

"Yes it is weird to say the least." Dr. Wells agreed. The way he is talking. Is he suspicious of me? Possible Wally being here is a big change to the timeline to him Ralph not getting fired is one thing but this I am going to need to be more cautious from now on.

"How bad are Wally's injuries?" I asked concerned but also hoping to change the subject.

"Not to sugarcoat it but perhaps it is better if we just show you." Dr. Wells offered.

I nodded, following after Dr. Wells to Wally's room.

"Mr. Allen it is ill advised to get out of your bed you need to rest." Dr. Campbell warned raising his hand to stop.

"I'll rest when I get home." I told him

"Mr. Allen-

"Tell me something, how many people were injured tonight?" I questioned cutting him off.

"What? Umm well the list is still pretty high and we haven't accounted for everyone yet but-"

"But nothing, there are people who need this hospital bed more than me." I interrupted.

Dr. Campbell sighs realizing Barry had a valid point. "Fine but at least come here for a check up."

"My people at STAR labs could take care of it after all it is the least we could do." Dr. Wells politely offered.

"I think you should be more worried about the military surveying STAR labs than taking care of me." I informed him this is either the smartest thing I have ever done or the dumbest.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Wells asked intrigued where Mr. Allen is going with this.

"Your accelerator just unleashed a wave of unique radiation that could mutate organic material on a cellular level that could give certain individuals superpowered abilities." I explained.

"Barry how many times-"

"What kind of superpowers?" Ralph asked.

Joe gave Ralph a look why would you even ask a question like that. Iris just remained silent and the doctor left the room a few minutes ago. Dr. Wells was looking immensely at me. His expression was one of interest. Gosh he has such a good poker face making it impossible to read him.

I rubbed my forehead. "If I had to wager a guess people would get powers of Super Strength, Speed Healing, or Heightened Senses."

"What about teleportation?" Ralph inquired.

"Teleportation is possible. Why?" I asked but I already had a good idea why he was asking such a question.

"Because earlier tonight Chyre was shot." Ralph answered

"Shot is he okay?" I asked worried and curious. I really hope he made it this time around.

"Yeah doctor's say he will make it but he needs a few days to rest in the hospital." Ralph assured me

"That's good but what does teleportation have to do with Chyre?" I questioned.

"I would like to know what it has to do with Chyre as well." Dr. Wells agreed, finally turning his attention away from me to Ralph.

"I never took him to the hospital." Ralph admitted.

"What do you mean you never took him to the hospital?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"When Chyre was shot by the Mardon Brothers I tried to stop the bleeding with my tie." Ralph began. He hesitated for a moment. "He just disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Joe asked.

"It's exactly like I said he just disappeared one moment he was down on the ground bleeding the next he was gone." Ralph explained.

"Were you touching him when he disappeared?" I questioned.

"No. Why?" Ralph asked.

"Then it wasn't teleportation." I answered.

"If it wasn't teleportation then what was it." Ralph asked, curious for answers as to how Chyre got to the hospital in time.

"Ralph would you-" Joe began but I cut him off

I raised my hand. "I am gonna stop you right there. You already saw Chyre inside the hospital Ralph wasn't there and saw how badly wounded he is. Now tell me do you really think he could have driven him to the hospital in time."

Joe opened his mouth, then closed it knowing Barry had a point there was no way Ralph could have gotten to the hospital time. There had to be another explanation but Joe couldn't find one in fact teleportation actually made more sense.

"Okay, let's say I believe you and I am not saying I do. How exactly did Chyre make it to the hospital in time?" Joe demanded.

"It could have been somebody who was able to move at incredibly high speeds but that would be impossible." I informed him.

"Why's that?" Dr. Wells asked, turning his attention back to me.

"Because Ralph said Chyre just disappeared then reappeared back at the hospital that amount of speed and distance would be a lot faster than any normal person can handle if we are taking physics into account here." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, confused.

I repressed a sigh at Joe's confusion. "To put it simply if Chyre was carried by someone moving at superspeed he would just turn into dust."

"Well I have to say Mr. Allen those are some incredible deductive skills." Dr. Wells praised him.

"Thank you but you don't seem to be all that surprised." I pointed out.

Dr. Wells went silent for a whole minute just staring at me studying me until.

"I had my suspicions that my accelerator had a unique effect on people." Dr. Wells confessed.

"Unique is a bit of an understatement if people have superpowers it could be catastrophic." Joe said.

"He's right." I agreed. "This could change the world forever, there's no telling what kind of powers people out there got. It could be the ability to turn your body into steel or someone made out of tar."

"Steel?" Iris asked, confused, finally speaking.

"Construction sites." I informed her.

"If that's true, what are we supposed to do with this information?" Joe asked, rubbing his forehead in clear exhaustion confused at what he should do with people with superpowers it was all too much. No, there is no clear proof yet but he can't find any other explanation of how Chyre got to the hospital in time hell even with the truth of superpowers being real it still doesn't make sense as to how he got here. If this turns out to be true then Barry's father is innocent after all these years he was telling the truth not protecting his father.

I shrugged. "To tell you the truth Joe I don't know the best case scenario is the military will try to cover it up and keep it under wraps."

"We should tell the public the truth that they have a right to know." Iris suggested.

I was about to argue but Dr. Wells beat me to it.

"No, no, no, no. We can't tell the public about this because it will cause mass panic." Dr. Wells argued, waving his hand.

"But-"

"Iris I'm sorry but he's right if we tell people the truth about people having powers it will cause panic, distrust, and invoke hate." I agreed. I never thought I would be siding with my greatest enemy then again Eobard probably didn't expect it to happen either.

It was a logical assumption humans feared what they didn't understand if someone with powers got angry they would easily kill a person with their said power. I understood their fear but people can be so stupid sometimes at just how they act on impule not thinking with logic and reason.

"What do you mean by invoking hate?" Ralph asked, curious.

"Humanity has always feared what they don't understand. It is only logical to assume people would respond with fear." I reasoned.

"So what we're just supposed to keep quiet about it." Iris asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Tell me something Iris, how would you feel if someone had telepathy power pry into your mind whenever they please." I began hoping I could make her see reason.

"What? Umm I would probably feel vulnerable." She hesitantly answered.

I nodded. "This is exactly the point I am trying to make people would be terrified at the fact of people with powers like that."

Iris realized Barry had a valid point but still.

"We can't keep this a secret forever you know." Iris informed him

"I know." I said,

An awkward silence fell upon until someone spoke up.

"Well I must say you were able to figure all that on your own is incredible Mr. Allen." Dr. Wells praised looking impressed.

Is he suspicious of me? Maybe it probably wasn't smart to tell him all of that but it might throw him off a bit.

"So how is Wally?" I asked to change the subject.

"It might be better if we just show you." Joe cryptically answered.

Joe took me to the room where Wally is and I only had three words for it.

"Oh my god." I muttered but Joe could hear what I said.

He was covered in bandages from head to toe, it didn't take a genius to figure out he had 2nd to 3rd degree burns.

"I know." Joe said completely agreeing with his words why did this have to happen when he was just starting to bond with his son. Was this the universe getting back at me? Did he cause this? Is this his punishment for never being there for his son?

I really didn't want to do this but he might be the only one who can help Wally. How did this even happen in the first place? This didn't happen in the show. I knew changing the timeline would have side effects but I never expected this.

I sighed recently. "Maybe we should let Dr. Wells help Wally Joe.

"You can't be serious!" Joe exclaimed in anger looking at Barry as if he was crazy.

"I know you blame him for what happened to Wally but he might be his only chance of survival." I said trying to convince him.

"He's the reason my son is in here." Joe growled.

"He might be able to help STAR labs have some of the most advanced tech on the planet and some of the most brilliant minds worked there." I countered.

Joe was just staring at Wally's bandaged up form but I could tell he was thinking conflicted at what to do eventually he gave in.

Joe sighed, turning around glaring at the evil speedster. "Dr. Wells you better be able to save my son."

He was completely unfazed by Joe's glare. Huh? You do have to give him props for being able to stare people down like that.

"I make no promises but I will certainly do the best I can." Dr. Wells said.

**XXX**

The door to the West house opened to reveal myself fully dressed no longer in a hospital gown. A few hours had passed since Wally was moved to STAR labs. We stayed there for a while because of Joe's insistence of not trusting Dr. Wells and I wanted to grab a blood sample without anyone looking. I had my doubts Wally was a speedster if that were true wouldn't his burns have disappeared by now but better to be safe than sorry. There is some good news though I have a few days off until I have to go back to work due to me being injured.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iris asked in concern.

I rolled my eyes annoyed at Iris asking if I am alright for the 100th time. "I'm good if anything I am more concerned about Wally."

Iris winced just thinking about it. "Yeah I'm really worried about him."

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask.

"I'm fine." Iris said a little too quickly.

"Iris, if there is something bothering you can tell me." I patiently told her.

Iris sighs. "I'm just really worried about Wally."

"I am too but the kid is strong and he will pull through." I optimistically stated.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"I have faith he will pull through this." I answer with convection.

"How can you have faith you saw the condition he was in!" Iris exclaimed.

"Wally is a strong kid he will pull through." I insisted.

Wally you will make it through this cause if you don't I will use the lazarus pit to bring you back to life if I have to.

"It's not fair I finally started to get to know Wally and now he might be…." Iris cried on the verge of tears.

I pulled Iris into a hug and ran my hand across her hair in an effort to comfort her.

"Hey, don't think like that STAR labs have some of the most advanced technology on the planet." I assured her.

Iris wiped her tears. "Thank you Barry, you are always so good at this. Always knowing how to make the right choice."

I was stunned for a moment.

"Thank you Iris." I said beaming with pride at her words.

**XXX**

Joe and Iris wanted to go look after Wally while he was in STAR labs while I went to my secret base. I really need to come up with a name. There is no way I am calling it the flash cave that sounds boring and really cliche. I need something short and punchy but also really clever.

I'll work on that later right now. I need to analyze Wally's blood and on my own I know my connection to the speed force is stronger, more potent, pure. I wondered if having faster speed means will have a faster healing factor as well? Possible.

I grabbed a sharp object and I cut open my hand. It was only a second later the wound closed and pain disappeared. Awesome I can heal as fast as Wolverine.

I grabbed a washcloth wiping up the blood.

"Gideon I need you to analyze my blood and Wally's blood sample." I told her.

"Of course Barry." Gideon compiled scanning the two blood samples. She truly is state of the art technology all she needs to do is scan a blood sample to begin isolating the genetic code. Unfortunately for me DNA still takes a while to analyze. It doesn't cost all that much to have a doctor isolate your entire genetic code for less than $1,000 actually it just takes a while to do.

"How long until you're done analyzing the blood?" I inquired hoping it doesn't take too long.

"It should take me a few weeks, maybe even a month." Gideon answered.

I groaned but I kind of expected the response.

I sighed. "How are the chemical analyzes for the Mirrakrau going?"

Gideon smiled. "It is at least 22% finished. It should take no more than a few days."

There is some good news at least while Gideon isolating I can try flexing my powers. Wait a minute an idea popped inside my head I created Gideon that means I can set up a trap for Eobard. I can use my nanotechnology to disable his speed. I just need to make them a lot more aggressive attacking his system so he can't phase through it. The question is how? The nerve receptors speedsters can heal fast but nerves take at least a few hours to heal. I can use that to disable him from running heck he won't be able to walk for at least a week if I attack his spinal cord.

"Gideon I need you to target a specific someone in the far future." I asked.

"Who is this specific person?" Gideon questioned.

I smirked. "Eobard Thawne."

**XXX**

Eobard doesn't like this; there are far too many changes to the timeline Wally West being here. Ralph Dibny is still being a detective none of it adds up that's why he talked with Barry to find out who exactly he is. Right now he was still unsure if this Barry is a time travel or not his greatest enemy actually impressed him when he met.

That was a rare thing to happen there were a few sets of people who ever earned his respect or impressed him but Barry was able to easily deduce that Meta-humans were created by the particle accelerator explosion or he is indeed from the future. If he is then he is a really good liar able to manipulate the truth and keep a straight face is truly impressive. For now he doesn't think this Barry is from the future or an alternate timeline.

Reason one is because Barry from the original timeline is dead. He died the moment he stabbed his mother through the heart changing the course of history. He constantly hit himself in the head for being so stupid he should have never been so impulsive his hatred at Barry blinded him for not thinking things through. It is a mistake he will never make again to allow things to become emotional towards his greatest enemy.

Reason two time wraiths if he is from the future time wraiths would- should have shown up by now but none of them have. The Barry he knows isn't stupid enough to try something so reckless, dangerous, impulsive. Maybe the younger more inexperienced version of him sure but it can't be him.

Shaking his head, not all of the changes are bad for one Barry woke up in just a few hours that means he will be able to get home sooner rather than later. The first step is getting Barry to trust him and that starts by getting Detective West to trust him that's why he said he will help Wally. Barry was quick to defend but that doesn't necessarily mean he trusts me yet he saw it in Barry's eyes. He may seem young and impressionable at first but behind it all there is actually wisdom beyond his years. He will continue to monitor Barry to see him anything speedster related if he doesn't display any power then there is always plan B.

He never made a plan B there was just the plan until he found out Wally West had the meta-gene for a speedster after he took his blood sample. His degree burns were actually starting to disappear thanks to his speed healing. Joe and Iris were in the room where Wally is comatose Eobard expected this just like he always did.

He places his hand on the wall opening the door to his time vault wheeling his way inside the door closing behind him.

Sitting up from his wheelchair placing his hand to activate Gideon to only be met with a brief wince of pain to his head.

"Oww." He complained, grabbing his head in pain.

"Hello Dr. Wells you appeared to be in pain, do you require medical assistance?" Gideon politely asks.

He groaned in pain struggling to stand. "I'm fine."

The pain came mostly from his head. It was probably just a mini-stroke even with his connection to the speed force severely weakened he still had hyper-metabolism. He'll have to stop by the big belly burger later to get something to eat.

"Gideon shows me the future." He demanded the pain finally subsided.

The news article showed the same as before Flash Vanishes In Crisis on April 25th 2024.

**XXX**

"Gideon you've got a mark on my location and tracking my speed?" I asked recently wearing the classic red Flash suit with the white emblem out in a desert. I decided to test my speed to see how fast I can go. I needed a place where I would draw little attention to myself. The desert was the best spot, nothing here but a few cati and the occasional tumbleweed.

"Affirmative ready for operation speed and success." Gideon quibbed.

"How are my glucose levels?" I asked that is most definitely a weakness I need to counteract especially considering I am able to move at a much higher rate which will cause me to burn calories a lot quicker. Maybe I could figure out a way to use the speed force to stave away some of the hunger or try to create an energy bar that will make me not as hungry.

"Your glucose levels should be fine as long as you don't push yourself too hard." Gideon answered.

I frowned at that I kind of expected this to happen considering I was running faster than the speed of light to minimize casualties of the particle accelerator explosion. When I ran that fast I didn't get any dizzy spells or felt overly hungry. I was simply very exhausted. My body probably can't handle the strain of moving at incredibly high speeds. I need to do some serious endurance training to get used to that.

I stretched my legs and placed my hands on the ground getting into running formation

I ran leaving a trail of dust and white lightning behind.

"2,021 MPH, 5,028 MPH, 12,321 MPH 28,202."

I could feel the electricity pump through me, my feet no longer felt the ground it was as if I was flying.

"52,801 MPH 92,234 MPH, 128,444 MPH 178,288 MPH Barry you are about to travel faster than light I recommend you-."

As soon as I traveled faster than light Gideon's voice was cut off I saw the ocean head let's see how fast I can get back home and walk on water.

To the naked eye it appears to be a red blur of white lightning running on water but to me I was just walking on it with ease like I was just taking a casual stroll in a park. I saw Central City approaching my bird's eye view. I began slowing down a bit turning sharp left turn then to the right I came to a complete stop entering my headquarters. Removing my cowl, my suit actually had one key difference from the original. I had the classic golden boots from the year one storyline.

"Gideon how fast did I get here?" I inquired curiously.

"You got here in less than 5 microseconds." Gideon informed me.

I smiled, that is indeed very fast. I do wonder though how fast would I need to go to time travel? I have no intention of messing with the timeline anytime soon haha see what I did their time never mind.

Let's try another trick. I vibrated my hand phasing right through my computer. Phasing Check. Super Speed Check.

Lightning Throw hasn't been tested out yet but it should be pretty easy to accomplish.

Speed Force Clone I'm not exactly sure how that works. Maybe I just need to vibrate as fast as possible in an effort to create two of me. If that's true, wouldn't my calories burn a whole lot faster from being two places at once. The trick would definitely be useful against anyone finding out my identity by having Barry Allen and The Flash at two places at once. I am well aware that splitting me two would cut my power level in half being much slower than before.

I could feel a headache coming on jeez I only ran from a desert that was 250 miles away from Central City and discovered my phasing ability and I am already tired.

I heard a beep from my phone indicating I had a new message taking it out of my pocket. I got a text message from both Oliver and Dr. Rosso. Who should I call? I do owe Rosso that explanation. Oliver probably knows about me being struck by lightning wondering if I am okay or not.

I'll text Oliver then visit Dr. Rosso.

'Hey what's up.' I greeted them.

'Are you okay? I heard you were struck by lightning.' Oliver texted.

'Other than a little tired I'm good. What about you?' I asked.

'I'm good.' Oliver replied.

'I meant how are things going with the Sebastian Blood problem?' I corrected it.

'Slow but he is most definitely involved.' Oliver answered with utmost confidence.

'If you need any help just let me know.' I offered.

'We're fine I just need you focused on that cure.' Oliver replied.

'Thank you for checking up on me but I have a meeting to go to with someone. Bye.' I said,

'Bye.' Oliver texted.

I opened my contact list. Ramsey was calling me instead of text messaging me.

I pressed the answer button phone right next to my ear ringing.

"It's the day after the particle accelerator explosion are you going to tell me the whole truth?" Ramsey inquired with clear suspicion in his voice.

That was understandable considering the particle accelerator just exploded it would look pretty suspicious.

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"I'm at my lab inside the hospital but we should meet-"

"No, I'll go there to meet you now." I intercepted cutting him off.

"Now listen Barry I have-" Ramsey didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence due to Barry appearing right in front of him.

"How did you- you were here- then-." Ramsey stammered at a loss for words.

I placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "It is time I explained everything to you but for now can we get something to first I am starving."

**XXX**

Ramsey for once in his life was at a loss for words time travel the theory of time travel is proven right it had to be impossible right but he couldn't deny the evidence standing right in front of him. Barry explained to him how he was struck by lightning giving him the powers of this energy from another dimension called the speed force. He also had a tendency to eat a lot and Ramsey means a lot. He already went through five extra large cheese burgers and six packets of fries.

"So let me get this straight your essistally a meta-human with extraordinary abilities and any human can get them?" Ramsey, inquired scientific interest peaked.

I nodded. "Yes any human can get superpowers but it depends on the circumstances you could get anything ranging from super strength to telepathy."

"That still doesn't answer my question of remaining anonymous about inventing nanotechnology." Ramsey reminded me.

"Yes it is a long and complicated story. Do you remember how I had a dangerous enemy?" I asked.

Ramsey nodded,

"In the future, a man named Eobard Thawne became obsessed with me and my powers, studying me learning how I came to be." I began.

"How exactly is that a bad thing?" Ramsey questioned seeing nothing wrong with someone interested in someone who could move faster than the speed of light

"We'll get to that. He duplicated the reaction and became like me that was until he learned that he was destined to become my greatest enemy." I informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Ramsey asked confused.

I sighed. "Tell me Ramsey what do you know about time travel?"

"Not much, it was entirely theoretical until now you could travel to the past or present." Ramsey answered.

"Precisely but you need to know that there are things called fix points that some events are bound to happen no matter how hard you try." I explained.

"So what you're saying is that this Eobard character becoming your greatest enemy is a fixed point." He guessed.

"Yep when he found that out he began to detest me over time." I said,

Ramsey chuckled.

I was confused at first but then I realized why.

"No pun intended." I deadpanned

"Sorry." Ramsey apologized, not looking very sorry.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway he discovered the ability to travel through time. We were enemies opposites of each other neither of us could get one advantage over the other."

"What happened?" Ramsey asked, curious and excited at the same time finding out Barry is some sort of superhero.

"Eobard learned my name who I was so he traveled back in time to kill me as a child." I said,

Ramsey scowled, at that only cowards prey on the weak and defenseless he is really starting to hate this Eobard fellow.

"If he went to kill as a child I take it he failed since you're still here." Ramsey deduced.

"Yes I managed to get myself out of there before he could kill me but that didn't deter him. He thought if I suffered a tragedy I would never recover from I would never become the Flash." I explained

"The Flash?" Ramsey asked confused.

"It's my superhero name. Did I not mention that?" I inquired.

"No you didn't." Ramsey said.

"It is who I become somewhere in the near future." I told him

"You mention how Eobard tried to stop you from becoming the Flash by suffering from a tragedy you would never recover from. What did you mean?" Ramsey hesitantly asks, afraid of the answer.

"He stabbed my mother through the heart." I coldly said with no emotion.

What? This man Eobard Thawne killed Barry's mother out of spite simply because history told him he was destined to become the villain.

"Barry I am so sorry." Ramsey sympathetically said.

"It isn't your fault all that matters is stopping Eobard from hurting anyone else." I said with conviction and determination.

"What do you mean he killed your mother he succeeded doesn't that mean he went home?" Ramsey questioned, confused.

I shrugged. "I still got my powers. How did Eobard get his powers, Ramsey?"

Ramsey paused thinking for a moment.

"He got his power from the flash if the flash didn't exist then that would mean…." Ramsey began

"He would never become a speedster in the first place." I finished.

"That would mean he is trapped in this time period." Ramsey realized, horror drawing on his face.

"Yes." I said he is getting it now.

"If he is trapped in this time period wouldn't he cease to exist since this version of him is never created?" Ramsey inquired, confusion plastered on his face.

I smirked. "It's a subpower true his connection to the speed force is weakened but it still offered him enough protection to survive."

"Speed force?" Ramsey asked.

"Source of a speedsters power." I answered.

"So wait he is still here trapped in this time period?" Ramsey asked.

"Yes Ramsey now tell me how exactly will he return to his time period?" I inquired.

"He would need to recreate the flash as a means to get home." Ramsey said.

"Correct you know my power was created by the particle accelerator explosion now tell me who was in charge of creating it?" I asked.

"Dr. Harrison Wells but that's impossible how-?"

I raised my hand. "He's from the future meaning he must have highly advanced technology think about."

Ramsey opened his mouth then closed if time travel was real. Is it really that hard to believe someone could disguise himself as an entirely different person?

"So wait, Dr. Harrison Wells real name is Eobard Thawne." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded.

Ramsey had a look of horror and realization hitting his face.

"An old friend of my Dr. Caitlin Snow works for him we have to warn her!" Ramsey exclaimed in fear.

"No." I said it was like a slap to the face for Ramsey.

"What? Why not?" He demanded in anger

"Because Ramsey we have no proof the only evidence we have is the word of one person. Who do you think she is going to believe a total stranger she has never met before or somebody she has known for years?" I challenged him.

Ramsey conceded Barry had a good point if he told Caitlin she wouldn't even say no she would look at him like you're crazy.

"Then what do we do?" Ramsey whispered as if Eobard was listening but to be fair he might be.

"For now we need to keep quiet about this. Caitlin should be fine as long as Eobard isn't suspicious we know exactly who he is." I told him.

"I'm just really worried about Caitlin, she is one of my oldest friends." Ramsey informed.

"I know but you can't talk to her no matter the circumstances." I commanded.

"But-"

"No Ramsey if you talk to her he will know that you know something I already had a run in with him at the hospital." I intercepted

Ramsey sighed. "Then what do we do about Mr. Thawne?"

"We play the waiting game with him. He asked me to come to STAR labs for a check up and that is exactly what I intend to do." I explained.

"Won't you be playing right into his hands?" He inquired.

"Yes." I admitted. "But it would give us an advantage of having a close eye on him."

"What do you need me to do?" Ramsey asked.

"How much progress have you made in analyzing the blood?" I asked.

"It has been going rather slow your theory about it sucking up radiation like a sponge was right." Ramsey answered.

"Good for now I want you to keep quiet." I told him.

Ramsey nodded. "I just have one question why me?"

"Thawne is just a small part of a larger threat. Ramsey there are Aliens out there that have the power of a god. I need your help in advancing the human race." I honestly answered.

Aliens? I shouldn't even be surprised right now.

"So you're essentially gathering a team of scientists to eradicate disease, famine, poverty." Ramsey said it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

I nodded. "Not just that but to also create a brighter future for all of humanity. I have seen the future Ramsey. It is very dark."

"You are from the future like Thawne is?" He asked.

"Yes, comparing Thawne to the rest of the big bads he is a mere bug trying to get under your skin." I informed him.

Ramsey shivers at the thought of what could be worse than a man who can move at superspeed and travel through time despite his better judgement he hesitantly asks.

"What happens to me in the future?"

My face darkened. "You don't want to know."

**XXX**

Two Days Later

The conversation with Ramsey went surprisingly after I explained no one should know too much about their own future. He agreed not to press for information about his future and keep working with me to give a brighter future.

I enlisted Ramsey help all those months ago to create a think tank of sorts gathering all the brightest minds in the DC universe. He's just the first recruit I plan to use STAR laboratories after I take care of Mr. Eobard Thawne I know he contained a hard drive recording his confession of killing Nora Allen and a will that gave me everything he owned as Dr. Wells.

Caitlin in the series said he is one of the greatest blood specialists in the world which is why I had him analyzing Ultraman's blood. I know I won't get his power for a while; it could take years unless I could get access to his Krypotonian technology.

I actually came by the station to do some work until I heard Captain Singh and Ralph arguing about what I'm sure that's why I decided to investigate.

"You can't be serious. We caught him red handed. This should be enough to convict him." Ralph argues in frustration.

"I'm sorry Ralph but the evidence is circumstantial we have to let him go." Singh apologized.

"Sorry!? SORRY!? You are going to allow a wanted criminal back on the streets and all you can say is sorry." Ralph snarled patience reaching its limit.

"He's only a criminal unless there is evidence to convict him of a crime." Singh coolly replied.

Ralph just slammed a fist on Singh's desk in frustration getting up and marching out of his office.

"What was that about?" I inquired at the doorway

"Barry how much of that did you hear?" Singh asked turning to him

"All I heard was Ralph throw a tantrum about you allowing a wanted criminal back on the street." I told him

Singh sighed tiredly. "Barry it's not that simple."

"Explain." I asked.

"Two of my officers Dinah Drake and Vincent went undercover investigating a criminal drug lord named Sean Sonus." Singh began.

"I'll assume their cover was blown." I dryly responded.

"Yes. I am not sure how it happened since they're still in the hospital recovering from the whole ordeal." Singh continued.

"Are they okay?" I ask worried for Dinah and Vince. I never really met them face to face but we spared each other occasional glances never really got the chance to talk.

"There in shock but the doctors told me they'll make a full recovery." Singh breathed out in relief.

"It sounds to me like they were tortured by Sean wouldn't that provide evidence to arrest him?" I questioned. I may have been moving at super speed but I clearly saw that they had signs of torturement on themselves.

"Sean had an alibi and their word against his wouldn't hold up in court." Singh grumbled in frustration.

"You seem to be really frustrated Captain." I noted.

"Vince and Dingh were undercovered for months putting their lives on the line in order to bring him down so yes Barry I'm frustrated." Singh snapped

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Not unless you have the ability to read people's minds." Singh sarcastically muttered.

I snorted. I don't have telepathy per say but I do have the ability to accomplish seemingly impossible tasks in seconds. I should probably go talk to Ralph to get him to cool down. His office was similar to the one in season 4 except for it being a whole lot cleaner and organized including a sign on his desk that said Det. Dibny. I left Singh office resisting the urge to move at Super speed walking at a normal pace.

I knocked my hand on the wall. "Can I come in?"

"You're free to enter if you want Allen." Ralph tirely said, still staring out the window.

I allowed myself in taking a step forward. "Captain Singh told me what happened and believe me when I say this Ralph I'm just as frustrated as you are."

Ralph sighed, turning to face me. "Frustrated doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling whenever I see a smug face like Sean get away with something it takes all of my self control not to punch him in the face."

I chuckled lightly. "Do that and you might get yourself arrested for aggravated assault."

Ralph snorted. "It would be really satisfying though."

"This seems to be a lot more than just Sean getting off. I mean Ralph you've run into a few snags where the bad guy got away due to not having enough evidence." I reminded him

"It's not just Sean getting away. It's about Dinah and Vince months undercover and nothing to show for it they nearly died for nothing." Ralph complained in exasperation

"Nothing, none of the info they gathered is useful?" I questioned.

"It would never hold up in court apparently Sean has a really good lawyer." Ralph bitterly said.

"You alright there buddy?" I inquired, concerned Ralph's behavior is a little off from the original timeline.

"I am just so sick of all of this red tape I keep running into. Especially of all the rules and regulations." Ralph spat in annoyance.

"The rules are there for a reason Ralph." I reminded him.

"Maybe but sometimes I feel like the rules are getting in the way of doing my job and allowing innocent people to be killed." Ralph complained.

"I'll be the first to admit it. I thought about breaking the rules to get the job done but we can't cross that line otherwise we're no better than the scum we try to catch." I passionately stated.

"I know Barry you taught that rules are what makes us the good guys." Ralph stated referring to the event of where he almost broke the law to capture someone.

"You're welcome Ralph and could excuse me for a moment. I need to use the restroom." I informed him, leaving his office without giving him a chance to reply.

That was a total lie. I had a plan in mind to get back at Sean.

I walked outside the police station and I looked around making sure there were no eyes on me moving at super speed arriving at the Central City hospital. I quickly ran up the stairs not even bothering to use the elevator and located Dinah's room.

"Hey can I talk to Ms. Drake for a moment please." I politely requested from the doctor.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Barry Allen, CSI." I showed him my badge. "Me and Ms. Drake are co-workers."

"I'm sorry but you can't talk to Ms. Drake right now." The doctor told me.

I was about to let out a sigh before.

"It's okay he can talk to me." Dinah murmured from her hospital bed.

The doctor allowed me to walk in and I took a seat next to her bed.

"I'm Barr-"

"Barry Allen CSI I know I heard you in the hallway." Dinah interrupted.

"Well I guess that makes things much easier. I know you went undercover working for Sean Sonus to dispret his entire criminal operation." I bluntly stated preferring to be straight forward and skip the pleasantries.

"How do you know that?" Dinah suspiciously asked.

"Captain Singh told me." I answered.

"Good I was worried for a moment you were one of Sean's boys sent here to finish the job." She chuckled before turning into a coughing fit.

I quickly grabbed a glass of water handing it to her. "Here drink this."

She nearly gulped down the whole thing before handing it back to me and breathed in relief. "Thanks."

"Now can you tell me what you and Vince discovered." I asked.

"Barry if I told you everything I knew it would put a target on your back just like it did on my. I'm a dead woman walking." She grimly stated in a weak voice.

I frowned at this because she was right. The only reason Sean didn't come after Dinah and Vince in the original timeline was because he thought they were already dead. However now that I saved both of them he knows they are most definitely alive and he'll stop at nothing to keep them quiet.

I inwardly sighed great one problem after the next. No I can do this I can save Dinah and Vince I just need to give the crime boss a bigger thorn in his side to keep him distracted. I'll disrupt his operations if I were Batman. I could only take one of them and two more would take its place.

But I wasn't the Batman I was Barry Allan the fastest man alive I could take out 10 of them he'll be so distracted dealing with the mystery man who keeps messing up his drug operations he'll have forgotten all about Dinah and Vince. You know I expected as the Flash to face a meta-human as my first supervillain, not a drug lord. Well I suppose technically Sean is a meta-human.

"Dinah listen to me you went undercover for a reason to stop Sean. If I let this go all your hard work would be in vain, do you want that to happen?" I argued.

There was silence for a few seconds before Dinah responded.

"No, I want that son of a bitch to pay for everything he's done." She hissed venom in her voice. Atta girl that's the Dinah Drake we all know and love in the series.

"Then tell me what you know." I replied.

"Alright fine listen to me very carefully." Dinah began.

I did just that I listened to every single important detail she informed of several places where meetings were going to be to sell drugs and a few huge stockpiles of cocaine.

It wasn't much but it should be enough to divert Sean attention away from Dinah and Drake to me.

"Mr. Allen I'm going to have to ask you to leave, visiting hours are over." The doctor informed me

I mouthed a thank you and got up leaving the hospital running back to my hideout putting on my Flash suit.

Welp it's time to piss off a drug lord.

**XXX**

"Here it is." I remarked inside the warehouse of where Dinah said Sean stash of drugs would be.

I ran around searching at super speed and found hundreds of pounds of cocaine stuffed inside dolls seriously that's got to be a new kind of cliche thinking back to the Batman Begins movie that is similar to this scenario.

Now all I need to do is turn it into the police and then- aw crap I can't do it because if I do Sean will know Dinah or Vince told somebody.

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I turn the drugs into the police Dinah and Vince will be killed and if I chose not to do it they would have died anyway and it would have been for nothing.

What do I do? I thought.

An idea, a crude but effective idea popped into my head that would ensure Dinah and Vince's safety.

I burn all the drugs. It would be considered arson a serious felony but it would keep Dinah and Vince out of harm's way but at the same time I would be breaking the law. It would make me the world's biggest hypocrite in front of Ralph considering all of the times I lectured him.

I sighed making my decision. I moved at super speed getting myself a jerry can spraying gasoline all over the drugs.

With great reluctance forcing myself I fired a bolt of lightning from my index finger lighting the drugs on fire.

In less than an hour I did the same to all the rest.

**XXX**

I waited silently on a rooftop for the criminals to sell their drugs to someone. It was nighttime. I know I couldn't take the drugs to the police now since it's too late. All of them are badly burnt to ash but what I can do is make sure these drug dealers face punishment for their crimes.

I felt sick about what I did. It was like my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I knew the world wasn't in black and white but having to actually make a tough decision are two entirely different things.

I pressed my earpiece. "Gideon."

"Yes Barry."

"Did I do the right thing back there?" I inquired, doubting myself, Gideon had her own personality and freewill. She helped me because she chose to. I wondered why she didn't even try to talk me out of doing it.

Gideon was silent for a moment before answering. "You saved two people from a death sentence in my experience, that is the right thing."

"Yeah I did do the right thing didn't I." I spoke more to myself than Gideon.

"Barry are you alright?" Gideon asked concern in her voice.

"It was harder than I thought." I admitted. I felt so horrible about what I just committed.

"You had to make a choice, it wasn't an easy one. I can only imagine how hard it was." Gideon sympathized.

I smiled. I was so glad I wasn't alone in this. I heard footsteps. I looked down to see four people, two of them were carrying a briefcase they must be the dealer. Good.

"You got the stuff." One of the African Americans asked.

"You got the dough?" A man with a mexican accent inquired.

One of them nodded, taking out a roll of cash which is where I made my grand entrance.

"**You know I'm pretty sure you need to be a pharmacist in order to sell that."** I spoke, vibrating my face and my voice to sound a lot like the reverse-flash's one from the alleyway where they all drew their guns aiming them at me.

"Come out now." The dude with Mexican accent demanded trying to sound brave however I detected a small hint of fear in his voice. Good that means they're scared they should be.

"**If you insist."** I stepped out of the shadows revealing myself

The thugs let out chuckles laughing at the man in the red suit.

"Who are you supposed to be the red streak?" The African American mocked unintentionally saying one of the Flash's first names.

"**More along the lines of your not so friendly scarlet speedster." **I introduced myself casually walking up to them.

One of them cock their handgun. "Not another step closer unless you want to be pumped full of lead."

I wagged a finger at him in a chastising manner. **"You are not in the position to be making any demands right now you boys got two options the first one is you turn yourself into the police willingly and rethink about your life choices."**

They all looked at one another before turning back to me. "And option two?" One of them asked.

"**Option two is." **I pace back and forth. **"That I'll turn you into the police by force and believe me I will not be gentle."**

I may have followed the hero philosophy of no killing but that didn't mean I was beneath breaking a few bones and using fear tactics which is why I am only allowing these guys to see me while take of the rest of the drug dealers at super speed to spread my urban legend to the rest of the criminal underworld.

The Flash will be a symbol of hope to the innocents of Central City and a symbol of fear to criminals.

One of them inclined his head. "Waste him."

They all unloaded their guns on me in an attempt to kill me.

It all blurr to their point of view as I grabbed their shell casing until the last thugs handgun clicked, running out of ammo.

I opened my palm allowing the bullets to fall on the ground grinning at their dumbfounded expressions. **"Nice try."**

I gave the guy with a Mexican accent a superspeed punch sending him flying into a wall falling down on top of a trash can.

The other three idiotically thought since there were three of them and one of me they could win in a fist fight.

Oh how wrong they were.

The African American tried to punch me. I blocked it with my arm. He let out a sharp yell of pain as I bent his elbow on the opposite end then I headbutted him knocking him out cold. One down three to go.

The other African American drew out a pocket knife and tried to slice me. I knocked it out of his hand, kneeing him in the jaw. I could have sworn I saw two of his teeth fall out as he slumped to the ground into unconsciousness.

One of them with a goatee having black hair found a pipe to use as a weapon. I took that weapon away from his hand at superspeed knocking him out with it.

The guy I knocked into the wall earlier finally got up and frantically looked around to see his friends were all knocked out cold. I picked up on the fear in his eyes he was probably deciding it was best to run away and take his chances to get out of here but before he could. I was suddenly right in front of him lifting him up by the throat in the air pressing him against the wall.

"Wha-what ar-are yo-you?" He asked through gasps and wheezes at the pressure being applied to his throat.

"**I am someone that you will always see in your darkest dreams to punish scum like you for praying upon the weak. No matter where you run you cannot hide for I am THE RED DEATH."**

**XXX**

I arrived back at Joe's house finishing up my nightly petrol of drug busting drug dealers. I felt like I took beating up the criminals a little too seriously and I never intended to say Red Death it just felt so natural when I spoke it.

What if I'm not becoming GodSpeed but rather the Red Death? Now that is a scary thought.

I shook it off the Red Death would have killed them without a moment's hesitation.

I opened the door surprised to see Joe was right at the entrance.

"Jesus Barr, where were you?" Joe asked in concern.

I walked inside, closing the door. "Sorry I kind of let myself get distracted."

Joe looked at me in worry. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I'm good why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look so good, in fact you're looking a little pale." Joe notes.

"I'm probably just a little tired." I informed him heading up the stairs.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Joe asked.

"Nah I'm good." I answered.

"Fine but tomorrow we are going to STAR labs about that check up okay?" Joe sternly stated.

"Okay." I said heading up into my room I don't even bother putting on any pajamas just laying down on the bed with the clothes I have on me.

Trying to drift into unconsciousness trying not to think about my actions tonight.

It was all I could think about preventing me from getting a single wink of sleep.

**Author Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to make and that it is not as long as the last one but on the bright side it is longer than the last two.**

**Wow a lot of interesting things happened with our SI. He woke in a few hours instead of nine months and got to meet Eobard Thawne. Ramsey is on his secret trying to gather a team of the brightest minds all over the world.**

**And we got to see him make a difficult decision of following the law and keeping innocent people safe. I want to give a shout to the guest who suggested using nanobots to disable Thawne, brilliant idea I have no idea why I didn't think of that so thank you.**


End file.
